Soy un estúpido
by Sakufannel
Summary: ¿Qué les puedo decir para que entiendan como me siento ahora? Y aunque se los dijera, ¿podrían entenderme o me reclamarían como los demás? O Tal vez quieran saber ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga? o ¿cómo arruiné mi amistad con ella? Lo único que quería era que ella no se alejara de mi lado
1. Prologo

Hola chic s, hoy me entró la inspiración para crear un hermoso fic sobre Winterland/ IceTea. Es en un mundo alterno, en la actualidad. Espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir para que entiendan como me siento ahora? Y aunque se los dijera, ¿podrían entenderme o me reclamarían como los demás? O Tal vez quieran saber ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga? o ¿cómo arruiné mi amistad con ella?

Ya que no me puedes responder les contaré la razón por la que me considero un estúpido, pero primero tendré que organizar mis pensamientos.

Todo comenzó en mi tercer año en la preparatoria, el cual cursaba en la escuela de Oxford, (fui transferido aquí hace ya 3 años)

Estaba en el recreo estudiando para poder graduarme y dedicarme a mi banda, pero fue entonces cuando vi a mi mejor amiga con su novio.

No sabía porque, pero toda mi sangre hervía cuando ella reía junto a él, cuando YO era el responsable de que volviera a sonreír, de que fuera quien es en realidad, pero no, ella prefería estar con él que conmigo, y no la culpo yo hice bastantes estupideces antes de que llegara su inteligente, bobo, insoportable, tonto…novio

No era justo que ella me dejara atrás después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero el único estúpido de aquí era yo.

Jamás debí haber faltado a nuestra "cita", si hubiera estado ahí, ella no lo hubiera conocido, fui yo el tonto que la arrojó a sus brazos y no hizo nada para evitarlo, fui yo el que le sugirió que trabajara con él para el trabajo de Literatura. Fui yo el que la dejó sin saber que era lo que estaba perdiendo.

Me odiaba, ni siquiera hablar con Aster o Meme lograba levantarme el ánimo. Lo peor fue cuando me pidieron que no fuera grosero con él, ¿por qué? Él me estaba quitando a la persona más importante para mí.

Aún recuerdo esa platica, fue al terminar mi examen de Historia, Aster me detuvo y me miró algo enojado, al verlo entendí que estaba más que molesto, suspiré algo enojado.

-No estoy para sermones-le contesté-Se lo merece.

-Él está haciéndola feliz y tú sales con tus estúpidos celos-me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No son celos!-contesté molesto.

-Claro que sí-se calmó-Jack, entiendo cómo te sientes pero el ser un patán con todo aquel que se acerque a ella no va a solucionar nada, es más, lo único que vas a lograr va a ser alejarla de ti.

-No sabes cómo me siento-repliqué-No sabes lo que se siente perder a tu mejor amiga.

-Tú fuiste el responsable, deja de llorar y acepta su decisión… no puedes alejarla de todos los chicos solo para que pueda corresponderte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste, el que la quieras no hace que ella te corresponda mágicamente.

-No la quiero.

-¡Bunny! ¡Jack!-gritó Meme-Dejen de pelear.

-Fue culpa de Frost.

-Chicos-murmuró Meme- No pueden comportarse de esa manera y menos en nuestro último semestre.

-No quiero que sigan peleando-nos miró -Y menos si es por tus celos Jack.

-¡Que no estoy celoso!

-Sí lo estás, deja de mentirte a ti mismo-me dijo.

Ahora te preguntarás que hizo para que me gritaran de esa manera, pues simplemente me enojé al ver a cierto pelinegro coqueteando con otra chica, pero nadie me creía, todos lo atribuían a mis "celos", pero eso no es cierto, yo nunca he sido ni seré celoso. Lo único que quería era desenmascarar a ese imbécil, además, nunca iba a permitir que la lastimaran, ella ya había sufrido demasiado.

Después de eso mis amigos respetaron cuando les pedía estar solo, lo único que me lograba relajar era escribir canciones y practicarlas con mi banda, aunque cuando ella se enteró de que le había partido la cara a su novio… no hizo nada de lo que pensé.

Me vio y me pidió explicaciones sobre mi actitud, le expliqué todo pensando que ella entendería, pero al final solo se marchó y desde ese momento se alejó de mí. Después de esa pelea y las que la siguieron me fui alejando de mis amigos, me sentí tan mal que quería regresar a Burgess, abandonar todo lo que había pasado aquí, abandonarla y regresar a mi vida antes de conocerla.

Ahora estoy yo solo, en el baile de graduación, sin duda odiando todo lo que había pasado. Mis amigos intentan alegrarme pero ya he decidido cuál será mi decisión.

Terminé de tocar como me había pedido el director al igual que el tonto baile, ahora todos se irían con sus parejas o seguirían celebrando en casa, incluso otros se irían a descansar.

Recogí mis cosas, bastante cansado debo decir, el baile había terminado cerca de las 6:00 am, la nieve caía tras una inesperada ventisca, terminé de guardar todo en mi camioneta y empecé a tararear una canción que había escrito para ella cuando escuché su voz…

-Hola Jack-me sonrió de manera sincera.

-¿Qué pasa Liddell? No te ibas a ir con tu novio-le contesté algo cortante.

-No, quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué? Eso es lo que menos te importa.

-Lo que me quieras decir, dímelo ahora-me miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Todo sería mejor si no te hubiera conocido-susurré mientras la nieve se acumulaba en mi cabeza.

Ella no dijo nada pero tampoco hizo algo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, por un momento pensé que ella no había escuchado, pero una vez que me sujetó del brazo supe que había dicho otra estupidez. En sus ojos se veía enojo pero dentro de ellos… dolor.

Me sentí peor al verla, lo que le había dicho era la peor de mis mentiras. Era obvio que me alegraba haberla conocido, el ser su amigo, pero mi inmadurez e impulsividad me cegaron.

-Está bien Frost-se marchó.

Lo que hice después fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no me pude controlar, al fin había entendido porque quería que ella no me dejara, quería que entendiera que la necesito…Que la quiero más que a nada.

Entonces la besé…

Al romper el beso, ella se marchó corriendo, después de eso no supe más de ella.

Pasaron varias semanas después de eso, quise guardar mis esperanzas pero ella nunca me llamó, mis amigos lo han intentado, pero lo único que quiero ahora es ir a buscarla y decirle todo, pero sobre todo para despedirme de ella, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Gracias a mi banda tenía una beca asegurada en una universidad de Burgess, cosa que no le había dicho a nadie. Era tiempo de marcharme.

Estaba frente a su departamento cuando pensé que era mejor irme sin decirle adiós a nadie, desaparecer sin dejar rastro, ¿Me recordaría? ¿Trataría de contactarse? ¿Me dejaría en su pasado como un viejo recuerdo?

No lo sé, lo único que sé es que pasado mañana regreso a Burgess.

Creo que por mi forma de relatar he dejado varias preguntas, así que sería mejor si les contara como comenzó mi amistad con ella, tal vez no debí contar solo los últimos momentos pero quería sacarlos, ahora que me doy cuenta estoy llorando, pero que puedo perder.

Que es lo peor que puede pasar, ya no hay nada peor.

Será mejor que les cuente como llegué hasta este punto. Ja Alice tiene razón mi mente es un desorden a pesar de que ella se la viva soñando despierta, sin duda, no hay nadie que me conozca como lo hace ella.


	2. Primer día

Hola, espero que disfruten este capítulo, perdón por la demora pero como algunos de ustedes estoy sufriendo en los finales.

No olviden dejar un Review, sugerencia , idea o crítica, sus comentarios son muy especiales para mí.

Por cierto, los que lean "Calma o destrucción" le hice algunos cambios al capítulo 1.

Gracias por leer y sin más, disfruten.

* * *

Hace tres años llegué a esta escuela por el trabajo de mi padre (quería ampliar su empresa, o como él le dice, Taller) La verdad llegué algo molesto a la escuela, no todos los días tienes que ser el chico nuevo y lo peor justo un mes después de que iniciaron las clases.

Aunque eso no era todo, el mayor problema fue el tonto uniforme, ¿en cuántas escuelas tienes que usar saco, camisa y un pantalón formal? En fin…

Llegué al enorme instituto, si lo comparaba con mi vieja escuela, esto sería un palacio. Al llegar fui a la oficina estudiantil y me dieron mi casillero, la clave junto con mi horario, tardé algo buscándolo pero al fin lo encontré, cuando llegué vi a una chica de cabello oscuro, ella al parecer no me vio así que al girarse chocó conmigo.

Al levantar mi mirada noté que ella había tirado varios libros, como el chico amable que soy no dudé en ayudarla.

-Gracias-me dijo con ese tono tan británico.

-De nada-dije buscando hacer contacto visual.

Sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas en perfecto estado, pero solo tuve unos segundos antes de que ella los desviara y se empezara a marchar.

-¡Espera!-la llamé, ella se giró.

-¿Qué sucede?-me miró algo intimidante-¿Necesita algo joven…?

-Frost, Jack Frost-dije con una sonrisa-¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Alice Liddell-dijo con un ligero alemán-Usted no es de aquí ¿o me equivoco?

-No, yo soy de Burgess, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por su acento-la miré otra vez, ¿por qué hablaba con tanta formalidad? ¿Todos son así de formales?-me pregunté.

-Bienvenido a Oxford-me dijo.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿me ayudarías? Es que estoy algo perdido.

-Para ser honesta, el mostrar la escuela es el deber del Presidente Estudiantil -miró su reloj-Pero, haré una ligera excepción ya qué Bunnymund está bastante atareado.

-¡Genial!-sonreí.

Después de eso me mostró toda la escuela, la verdad, era enorme, no tenía comparación con mi otra escuela, aunque no me gustaba mucho el aire de elegancia y superficialidad de esta, y eso que no era tan cara como las otras que vi.

Mientras miraba a los demás estudiantes noté que no era el único con la corbata mal hecha y la camisa fuera de lugar.

Me mostró las instalaciones deportivas y académicas, también me mostró las oficinas y me dibujó un pequeño mapa, no era muy detallado pero era muy fácil de leer.

También me mostró la cafetería, el jardín principal y más, pero pude ver una ligera sonrisa o algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando me enseñó el gimnasio para Esgrima, me quedé por bien que conocía la escuela, aunque si lo pensaba mejor sería obvio que la chica estudiara aquí desde siempre.

Sin darme cuenta, Alice me estaba viendo fijamente, algo tenía en sus ojos, parecían un páramo helado, aunque también me intrigaban, al final me llevó a mi casillero ya que ella tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Antes de despedirse me alegré al notar que su casillero estaba a lado del mío, sería genial tener a una amiga con quien platicar desde el primer día, eso me recordó que tenía que llamar a Toothiana una vez que tuviera tiempo libre.

-Nos vemos luego joven Frost.

-Adiós Alice-mi despedida fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicos que señalaban a Alice y no dejaban de gritarle, al principio pensé que eran sus amigos pero al ver como ella los ignoraba entendí la situación.

-¡Liddell!-gritó una de ellos-No puedo creer que alguien como tú, siga en nuestra escuela-Alice solo siguió su camino.

-Debe ser porque se acuesta con Aster. Es la única razón para que una lunática siga aquí.

-¡Oye Alice! ¿Cómo sigue tu familia?-le gritaron con sorna.

Al escuchar cómo le gritaban me enojé como nunca lo había hecho, nadie tenía el derecho de gritarle algo así a una persona y menos a una chica, logré llegar hacia ella y la tomé del hombro, ella me miró con furia pero también con cierta tristeza.

-¿Alice y si vamos a comer hamburguesas bien cocinadas?-dijo un chico bastante alto y fuerte.

Lo que pasó después sigo sin creerlo, me abalancé sobre él, empecé a golpearlos pero ellos eran más, y lo peor es que peleaban sucio.

Recibí un puñetazo en el estómago cuando algo detuvo a mi atacante, lo último que vi fue que este estaba noqueado y los demás chicos se habían marchado gritando por ayuda.

Para ser honesto, era la primera vez que peleaba con tantos a la vez, pero de pronto me acordé de aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Me acerqué para ver si la habían lastimado, pero ella solo se acomodó un mechón y se marchó, aunque pude notar una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-¡Alice!

-Déjeme sola Frost-contestó con su voz algo débil.

-No lo voy a hacer-la tomé del brazo.

-No tenías que hacer eso, no necesito de nadie para defenderme.

-No iba a dejar que te siguieran ofendiendo, esos estúpidos… Además, tú fuiste la que los detuvo.

-Gracias, pero como ya le dije, no necesito un guardián, sé cómo cuidarme sola-me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, aunque pude notar cierta falsedad en ella.

-¡Frost y Liddell, a mi oficina en este instante!-suspiré al escuchar la voz del director.

Estuvimos caminando, ambos íbamos en completo silencio hasta que entramos a la oficina- no puedo creer que en mi primer día esté en problemas pero tenía que ayudarla, jamás ignoro a los que tienen problemas- antes de pasar vimos a los tipejos que habían molestado a Alice, ella los miró con ira ignorando el desprecio con el que la veían.

Ella le explicó al director todo lo que había pasado, nuestro único castigo era limpiar y ayudar con el taller de Artes, lo bueno es que era mañana, suspiré algo desanimado, de todos los talleres ese era el que menos me gustaba, si lo pasaba era gracias a Tooth.

A pesar de todo me alegraba haber conocido a Alice, ella parecía una chica genial, aunque fuera seria y callada, era todo lo contrario a Tooth pero, quería ser su amigo, y no solo porque había sido la primera chica en hablarme aquí, sino no se veía cruel o superficial, es más, era bastante educada y amable. Estaba observándole de reojo hasta que una voz se introdujo en mis pensamientos.

-No quiero algún otro problema, ¿está bien?

-Sí Sr. Absolem-contestó ella por los dos.

-Señorita Liddell-se giró-Ignore los comentarios sobre el incidente.

-Es lo que hago-contestó con una voz algo hueca.

El día pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente, bueno casi, por el resto del día Alice no dijo nada, es más, me ignoraba por completo, se sentó con algunos amigos suyos, dejándome solo,-Genial lo que más he odiado, estar solo- pensé aunque mi soledad fue corta, ya que por suerte uno de ellos me llamó.

Era un chico algo bajito, de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, pero a pesar de verse algo fornido, su voz te dejaba ver que era alguien bastante agradable.

-Gracias por ayudar a Alice-me sonrió-Por cierto, soy Meme.

-Yo soy Jack y no fue nada.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sin más se marchó.

-No pienses en seguirla-me dijo un chico que no dejaba de mirar su reloj-Cuando quiere es tan rápida como un conejo.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-preguntó un chico bastante alto, cabello negro, ojos algo dorados y con algunos tatuajes.

-Olvídalo Cheshire, ya se fue.

-Volvieron a molestarla ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque creo que tocaron cierto tema-el chico miró con furia a los chicos de antes y se marchó sin más.

-Él es "hermano" de Alice - me dijo Meme haciendo un gesto con sus dedos, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, sin pensarlo seguí al chico.

No sé porque pero Alice me intrigaba demasiado.

Empecé a correr para alcanzarlo sin importarme si ya habían iniciado las demás clases, lo único que quería era saber que le pasaba, estuve caminando hasta que choqué con un chico.

Este se giró y pude verlo mejor: ojos verdes, cabello medio gris con negro, alto, fornido y usando el mismo uniforme aunque portaba una insignia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Novato?

-Tranquilo, solo me perdí de salón.

-Ajá-murmuró con sarcasmo-Las clases están por terminar-señaló el reloj-No es bueno comenzar con este tipo de actitud Frost.

-Ya lo sé, pero estaba-recordé que me llamó por mi apellido-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es mi deber como presidente, perdón por no darle el recorrido.

-No te preocupes, Alice ya me la enseñó.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice Liddell? No me lo creo, ella nunca le habla a los nuevos.

-Hizo un excepción-sonreí algo engreído al ver su expresión.

-De acuerdo-me miró-Gracias por ayudarla, ¿Dónde está?

-No tengo idea, la estaba buscando cuando choqué contigo.

-Regrese a clases.

-Pero…

-Ahora, su salón está al final de este pasillo a mano izquierda-dijo antes de marcharse.

Empecé a caminar a mi salón cuando la campana sonó, y al mirar mi celular noté que ya era hora de irme, aproveché y me salí antes de que todos se abalanzaran sobre la puerta o eso esperaba, todos salían no sin antes marcar su pase de salida, imité a los demás y después me marché.

No conocía nada de la ciudad pero no creí que fuera tan difícil encontrarla, pregunté a algunas personas por ella, pero algunos me ignoraban, otros me miraban con tristeza y otros me advertían que me alejara de ella. Quería golpear a los que hablaban mal de ella pero eso no arreglaría nada.

Al salir de los jardines vi al hermano de Alice, corrí hacia el ganándome un buen golpe de su parte, al parecer odia que lo sigan, cuando recuperé el aire, le expliqué que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por Alice, pero si eres como el resto de cabezas huecas que la molestan… te juro que desearás no haber llegado a Oxford.

-No Cheshire, en verdad quiero ser amigo de Alice.

-Está bien, tú ve a esta dirección-me dio un papelito-Si no está ahí puedes irte a tu casa y si está, llámame-señaló el número, antes de separarnos yo también le di el mío-Estaremos en contacto.

-¡Qué suerte que traje mi motocicleta!- espeté antes de marcharme; escribí la dirección en el GPS y me fui hacia ese lugar.

Todo estaba en orden, seguí hasta que llegué a un enorme jardín, pero cuando llegué hacia el edificio, me quedé paralizado.

Era una casa o al menos solía serlo, se notaba que el incendio había destrozado todo el lugar dejándolo inhabitable, seguí observando hasta que me pareció ver algo. Caminé con algo de miedo, esta construcción podría caer encima de mí, pero mi valentía regresó cuando la vi.

Ahí estaba ella llorando con fuerza, intenté acercarme en silencio pero incluso antes de entrar a la habitación (la observé a través de hoyo) ella dijo.

-Sé que estás ahí-dejó de llorar y se paró preparada para lo que fuera a pasar.

-Lo siento Alice-susurré.

-Veo joven Frost, que usted no ha dejado de seguirme, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?-me cuestionó algo molesta.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Por qué? –Sonaba algo sorprendida-Nadie más que Cheshire lo hace, al menos de esta manera y menos después de…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una vieja casa-bajó su mirada.

-Ya lo noté… ¿estás bien?

-No-respondió aunque me sorprendió su honestidad-Y nunca lo estaré-miré el objeto que estaba en sus manos, un viejo conejo quemado-Ahora puedes marcharte, no necesito a nadie.

-Alice-sonó mi celular, era Cheshire, apagué mi celular y traté de hablar con ella-Todos necesitamos a alguien… ¿quieres hablar?-silencio-Mira yo quiero ser tu amigo, entiendo que quieras estar sola después de esos estúpidos pero el venir a esta casa que parece a punto de derrumbarse, no va a solucionar nada. Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

-Gracias-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que te quieras irte.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué e intenté hacerle algunas de mis bromas para verla sonreír y una de verdad, no como la otra que me había dado.

Estuvo todo en silencio hasta que di un paso en falso, me resbalé y rompí la pared, me acaricié la cabeza y noté la herida, aunque también el cuarto al que había llegado.

Era un cuarto de chica, había algunos juguetes pero casi todos estaban quemados, estuve observando hasta que Alice entró.

-¿Está usted bien?-se acercó hacia mi limpiando los restos de polvo con un pañuelo.

-Sí-me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas, como si pudiera ver el dolor que trataba de ocultar.

-Mentiroso-en ese momento la voz de Cheshire se escuchó-Te dije que me llamaras si le encontrabas-nos miró-Espero que no hayan hecho nada malo.

-Ches, tenemos que ir al hospital. El joven Frost se lastimó la cabeza y necesitará algunos puntos.

Después de eso me llevaron al hospital donde me tuvieron que coser la cabeza, sin duda este día había sido bastante estresante, al menos para mí.

Pero a pesar de la venda en la cabeza y la cara preocupada de la menor de mis acompañantes, me alegraba de haberla conocido.

Cheshire nos llevó al edificio donde vivía, en el cual descubrí que también vivía Alice, el chico se marchó a pesar de la invitación de la chica para comer algo. Estuvimos comiendo unos pastelillos y algo de té, de pronto vi que ya eran cerca de las 10, sin duda mi padre me mataría, aunque no era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora.

Me quedé viendo la sala, había solo una foto de Alice con su familia, es más creo que era la única del lugar. Al ver la hora pensé en su familia, ¿A qué hora regresan? ¿Se la pasa sola toda la tarde?

-Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa Frost-dijo.

-No, puedo regresar por mi cuenta, traigo mi motocicleta, además si sales tus padres se preguntarán dónde estás-su labio tembló y bajó su mirada.

-No tengo… ningún inconveniente.

Tomó las llaves, aunque pude notar ese pequeño temblor en sus manos, -¿acaso dije algo malo?- sin duda Alice Liddell guardaba un secreto y espero que me lo diga.

La chica se acercó a mi moto, la encendió y la guardó en un pequeño garaje, después sacó un Mini Cooper, manejó en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era mi voz cuando le daba las indicaciones.

Al llegar a mi casa, Alice me ayudó a bajar y me llevó hasta el pórtico, tocó el timbre, esperó que alguien abriera, y de todas las personas que habitan en mi casa, tuvo que ser mi padre.

-Al fin Jack, ya iba a llamar a la escuela-me sonrió hasta que vio la venda-¡Por la Luna! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es mi culpa señor Frost-dijo Alice algo tímida.

-Vaya, ¿quién es usted señorita?

-Mi nombre es Alice Liddell, un placer Señor Frost.

-No seas tan formal Alice, dime Norte-sonrió-Pero pasa, tienes que explicarme que pasó con mi hijo.

Giré mis ojos, sin duda mi papá no dejaría ir a Alice tan fácilmente, solo espero que sus padres no se molesten por su retraso.


	3. Encuentro familiar

Perdón por el tiempo sin publicar, pero a pesar de ser vacaciones no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y los complazca por la falta de tiempo.

No olviden dejar un pequeño Review, en serio, sus mensajes son los que me motivan a seguir.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Me giré al no escuchar respuesta de ella, al mirarla tuve que aguantar una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba completamente serio a pesar de la enorme sonrisa de mi padre, solo que un ligero temblor cubría su cuerpo y su rostro estaba algo pálido lo que sobresaltó más sus mejillas algo rosas.

Desvié mi mirada y le permití pasar antes que yo, intenté relajarme, pero todavía había algo que no dejaba de molestarme, primero ¿Por qué esos mocosos la habían molestado? ¿Por qué me advertían de ella? Y por último, ¿no le importaba que sus padres llegaran y no la encontraran en casa?

-Jack-me llamó mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿ya cenaron?

-Solo cominos algunos pastelillos y bebimos algo de té-contesté.

-¡Jack!-gritó mi hermanita.

-Hola Emma-sonreí.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-hizo una ligera mueca.

-Pues por asuntos de la escuela.

-Por cierto Jack, hablando de la escuela-me miró fijamente-Ya sé lo del castigo.

-Pero no fue mi culpa.

-Lo sé, me explicaron que tú defendiste a una compañera.

Miré de reojo a Alice pero solo bastó ese ligero movimiento para que Emma se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella la estuvo observando con mucha cautela hasta que se armó de valor y se atrevió a jalar su falda para atraer su atención.

Alice primero se quedó paralizada, de hecho seguía así desde que mi padre la invitó a pasar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó.

-Es una amiga mía-le dije.

-Vaya Jack, nunca tardas para hacer amigos-sonrió antes de bostezar.

-Emma, ya deberías estar durmiendo, recuerda que me prometiste irte a dormir tan pronto Jack llegara-le dijo mi padre.

-Pero papá-volvió a bostezar.

-Sin peros jovencita, ya pasó su hora de dormir-la cargó y la empezó a llevar a su cuarto-Denme un momento.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire.

-No Alice, primero debes contármelo todo-le sonrió mi padre antes de subir.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, la verdad un silencio bastante incómodo, aunque conociendo a mi padre, en cuanto regresara iba a interrogarla, y no quiero que la asuste. Ella realmente me ha llamado la atención y por lo poco que la he visto… bueno ella no es muy extrovertida.

Estaba a punto de decirle que la acompañaba hasta la puerta cuando mi padre regresó. La chica fue guiada por el recibidor hasta el comedor, la verdad era de mis lugares favoritos por la calidez que tiene, la enorme chimenea y algunos detalles que pintó mi hermana.

Algo avergonzado guie a Alice a tomar asiento. Ella se sentó mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos y miraba a mi padre.

-Señor Frost, le ofrezco una disculpa.

-¿Por?

-La única causante de que Jack haya llegado tan tarde, soy yo.

-No Alice, fue mi culpa al ser tan descuidado- le sonreí- Estábamos platicando cuando me caí y me lastimé la cabeza, después Alice se ofreció a llevarme al hospital.

-Vaya-suspiró-Debes tener más cuidado pudiste asustar a Alice.

-Pero…

-Lo sé-la interrumpí- perdón Alice-le guiñé el ojo.

Ella se quedó pasmada ante mi gesto, no lo hice con mala intención, de hecho era la forma que tenía de decirle que todo estaba bien; que no fue culpa de nadie. Aunque para mi mala suerte el gesto fue malinterpretado por alguien.

-Jack y Alice-nos llamó, después suspiró y nos miró-¿Tienen algo entre ustedes?

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Papá! Alice y yo solo somos amigos, además nos conocimos hoy, como puedes pensar eso-le contesté mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de rojo por su pregunta al igual que las de mi acompañante.

-Simple curiosidad-se rio.

Justo después de eso, preparó unos bocadillos e hizo que cenáramos aunque estaba bien con lo que había cenado en la casa de Alice, pero eso no fue lo peor, empezó a preguntarle cosas a Alice, ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Qué tal era el nivel de la escuela? Y algunas otras preguntas personales, las cuales Alice supo evitar. No fue hasta que sonó nuestro reloj que Alice fue la que inició la conversación.

-Señor Frost.

-Dime Norte, por favor-le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Señor Norte gracias por su hospitalidad pero tengo que retirarme.

-Es cierto-miré el reloj-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le pregunté.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, recuerda que estás herido y si no te sientes bien para mañana, no te preocupes, cumpliré tu parte del castigo.

-No Alice, no dejaré que limpies eso tu sola, además ya es muy noche-insistí.

-Jack tiene razón, no es correcto dejar que salgas a estas horas que pensarán tus padres de nosotros-ella bajó su rostro.

-No se preocupen, además ya he causado muchas molestias el día de hoy. Hasta luego.

La acompañé hasta la salida y no regresé hasta que se alejó en su coche.

-Adiós Alice…

En ese momento la cabeza me volvió a dar vueltas y regresé tambaleándome hasta mi cuarto, apenas pude lavarme los dientes cuando me dejé caer sobre mi cama, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando mi celular sonó, pensando que era Alice lo tomé pero grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar a mi mejor amiga.

-Hasta que oigo tu voz-me dijo.

-Hola Tooth, ¿qué tal?

-Pues mira, aquí son como las 4 de la madrugada y mi mejor amigo no me llamó para decirme que tal su primer día de escuela.

-Jajaja perdón por eso, pero mi día estuvo de locos.

-¿Por?

-Pues conocí a una chica y por algunos sucesos terminé con la cabeza abierta.

-¡¿Qué!? No me digas que la chica tenía novio y este te golpeó.

-No, de hecho me caí.

-Ay Jack, eso te pasa por estar sin mí-dijo en broma.

-Habría terminado en detención por estar platicando contigo, en caso de que estuvieras conmigo… Como todos los años desde que te conocí.

Después de ese comentario estuvimos bromeando, ella me contó que tal era su nuevo grupo y me contó sobre un viejo amigo nuestro que se tuvo que ir hace años. El buen Jamie había vuelto a Burgess.

-Bueno Jack, tengo que ir a dormir, descansa.

-Tú también Tooth, no olvides mandarle mis saludos a Jamie.

-No lo haré-ambos reímos.

-Sé que lo harás- después de colgar me quedé dormido.

Apenas abrí los ojos y me regresó el dolor, tomé las pastillas que me recetó el doctor y empecé a prepararme para mi segundo día, que con algo de suerte sería algo más calmado que el anterior. Bajé a desayunar justo antes de que mi padre se marchara, eso siempre me sorprendía de él, era el primero en estar listo para todo.

-Adiós Jack y no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí papá-le contesté mientras terminaba de comer.

Guardé un poco más de medicina y unas vendas en mi mochila, estaba a punto de salir cuando mi hermana me pidió que la llevara, al parecer quería ver a "la chica de bonitos ojos", la miré sorprendido por el apodo que le había dado y no pude decirle que no cuando hizo un puchero.

-Está bien.

Ella corrió hacia el auto con una gran sonrisa, pero justo cuando abría la puerta del coche la mano comenzó a temblar y sentí un escalofrío.

-¡Jack!-gritó mi hermanita.

Intenté decirle que estaba bien pero el horrible zumbido en mi cabeza era insoportable, por suerte me sujeté de algo y evité caer, aunque al levantar mi rostro vi que era Cheshire.

-¿Estás bien Frost?

-Hermano-Emma corrió a abrazarme.

-Será mejor que te quedes en casa-dijo Alice.

-Para nada, estoy bien-dije.

Ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad y después me sujetó junto con Cheshire para llevarme adentro, mi hermana les ayudó a abrir la puerta, Cheshire me recostó en el sillón y Alice trajo algo de agua.

-Toma tus medicina y vete a descansar-me ordenó la chica-Yo llevaré a tu hermana a la escuela.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Tengo, después de todo es mi culpa que todo esto pasara-dijo bastante seria.

-Nos vemos luego-comentó el chico-No llegues tarde.

-¿Estarás bien Jack? ¿Me lo juras?-me preguntó mi hermanita con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alice se le quedó viendo a Emma y por un momento me pareció ver una lágrima queriendo mojar sus mejillas.

-Vamos, o las dos llegaremos tarde.

-Voy a estar bien Emma-le sonreí-Te lo prometo, todo va a estar bien.

-¿No me estás engañando?

-Claro que no.

-Nos vemos Frost-dijo Alice antes de irse.

-Solo espero que el castigo no sea peor-suspiré-Ya no quiero más problemas.

Me bebí el resto del agua y no me moví hasta que el dolor se detuvo, pero cuando lo hizo un pensamiento fugaz llegó a mí. ¿Qué hacía Alice aquí? ¿Estaría preocupada por mi estado o solo se sentía culpable?


	4. Castigo

Hola, perdón por la demora, pero ya tengo menos tiempo por culpa de la escuela. Espero que el capítulo recompense el tiempo de mi demora.

Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review, eso me ayuda mucho :)

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Me quedé recostado pensando en Alice, sin duda me había alegrado que ella hubiera venido a verme, ya no me importaba tanto el motivo, solo su gesto. Además había sido muy amable con Emma, solo espero que no le cause problemas.

Traté de calmar mis pensamientos hasta que el dolor se calmó, llamé al doctor y me dijo que era normal, tal vez los puntos cerrarían en uno días, pero mi contusión me causaría algunos problemas. Después de colgar decidí llamar a mi padre para avisarle por cualquier cosa, ¿qué tal si le llamaban del colegio? No, desde que mamá murió él se ha encargado de mi hermana y de mí.

Cuando recordé a mi madre, llegó a mi mente la cara de Alice al ver a Emma, sin duda había mucha tristeza en sus ojos, es más, estaban demasiado brillantes. ¿Qué lo habrá causado?

-Será mejor que intente contactar a Alice para ir con ella al castigo-suspiré con una sonrisa mientras sacaba mi celular.

Fue entonces que recordé que solo tenía el número de Cheshire y después de lo que pasó lo más seguro es que ni me responda.

-Nota mental, pedirle su número.

Me fui a mi cuarto, aunque a los pocos minutos de poner mi reproductor me quedé dormido.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! –me llamó una voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Despierta dormilón-abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermana-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya mejor Emma-sonreí-¿y tú?

-Muy bien, la chica de bonitos ojos me calmó ya que no dejaba de llorar, y también me dio esto-sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

El pequeño pedazo de tela era blanco, rodeado de encaje con un lirio morado bordado, además de sus iniciales A.L. una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de mi hermana, cuando terminé de verlo ella lo tomó y se lo llevó para lavarlo.

-Ten cuidado pequeña, esa tela es algo delicada-le dije mientras la picaba en su costilla lo que causó un leve cosquilleo en su espalda.

-Ya lo sé, no soy tú-se rio.

Vi el reloj y noté que estaba a tiempo para levantarme e ir a la escuela para el castigo.

Tomé mi mochila, le dije a Emma que iba a salir.

-Solo ten cuidado Jack.

-Cuando no lo tengo-dije ganándome una mirada algo sarcástica.

Tomé un gorro junto con las llaves de mi moto y me encaminé hacia la escuela. Dejé mi moto en el estacionamiento, silencioso esperé a que sonara la campana de salida, a los pocos minutos los alumnos salieron listos para irse a sus casas, entré a la escuela y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Alice.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Cheshire cuando la vi, llevaba su cabello recogido, además de no llevar el uniforme, eso sí que me sorprendió, me acerqué a ella cuando cierto chico me interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar a Alice.

-Eso la va a molestar-dijo antes de sonreír de manera extraña, sin duda esa sonrisa le daba un aspecto algo perturbador-Adiós Alice.

-Adiós Ches…-su despedida quedó suspendida cuando me vio-¿Qué hace aquí Frost? Su salud todavía no está mejor.

-Tranquila Alice.

-Haz lo que quieras-me contestó antes de marcharse.

-¡Espera! –la sujeté de su brazo.

-No tengo tiempo, tengo un castigo que cumplir… si me perdonas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico? Hoy en la mañana fuiste muy amable.

-Nada, solo quiero que te vayas… ya tienes varios problemas por mi culpa-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué? Pero no fue su culpa, ¿por qué sentía culpa por mi descuido?-pensaba mientras salí corriendo detrás de ella.

Crucé el pasillo, pero al mirar ya no había rastro de la chica, era como si se hubiera evaporado, suspiré cansado por la carrera, era la primera vez que alguien me ganaba en una carrera, ni siquiera Tooth corría más rápido que yo a pesar de ser la más rápida de toda la clase.

Estuve buscándola hasta que recordé el lugar donde podría estar, corrí hacia el Salón de Artes, , aunque una ligera punzada de dolor golpeó mi cabeza, me relajé hasta que se detuvo. Me asomé por la ventana y cuando la vi no pude evitar sonreír con cierta arrogancia al haber descubierto su escondite.

La vi juntando los pinceles y demás materiales de pintura, entré al salón y me acerqué lo más callado que pude, de hecho el único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento.

-¡Te encontré!-la abracé por la espalda… después un dolor infernal atacó mi entrepierna.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!-gritó.

-Al..ice-susurré por el dolor.

-¡Frost! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!-me gritó cuando me vio tirado.

-No… lo… sé-contesté mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Ajá-contesté con mis pocas fuerzas.

La chica me miró y después retomó su trabajo de limpieza, a los pocos minutos el dolor empezó a disminuir lentamente, así que imité a mi compañera.

Estuvimos limpiando hasta que vi un poco de pintura azul, no pude evitar y decidir pintar mi dedo para después pintar la mejilla de Alice, empecé a repetir el mismo gesto hasta que toda su cara tenía puntos azules, pensé que se iba a enfadar pero ella me ignoró. Suspiré molesto por su falta de humor, ¿qué tengo que hacer para hacerla sonreír?

Fue en ese momento que se giró y pude ver mejor la travesura que le había hecho, intenté sostener mi risa pero era imposible, sobre todo cuando intentaba mirar la razón de mi buen humor.

Una risa malvada se formó en mi rostro cuando vi un pequeño espejo en el suelo, sin duda sería la oportunidad perfecta para que viera su rostro.

-Alice, me pasas ese espejo.

-No me llames por mi nombre-dijo entre dientes, antes de pasarme el pequeño objeto.

-Gracias-lo tomé de manera que viera su rostro, ella simplemente me ignoró… otra vez-Oye, tienes algo en tu nariz.

-¿Qué cosa?-me preguntó, antes de tomar el espejo.

Su expresión fue memorable, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y un ligero color rojo coloreó sus mejillas haciendo más llamativas los puntos de su cara. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a carcajearme, aunque después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos verdes me veían con una furia que nunca le había visto, y se empezó a acercar mucho, su mirada no se despegaba de la mía, me fui moviendo hacia atrás, hasta que choqué con la pared.

-Jack Frost, ¿qué hiciste?-susurró.

-Espera Alice, no, recuerda que sigo herido.

-Te vas a arrepentir- en ese momento vi que su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara, solo sentí algo…pegajoso.

Cuando levanté mi mirada la vi con una ligera sonrisa traviesa, ya no quedaba rastro de su furia, sin duda ese gesto la hacía ver ¿tierna? No, es otra palabra… Me quedé clavado mirando esos ojos verdes que ahora brillaban con cierta alegría, sentí mucho entusiasmo cuando salí de mis pensamientos, ¡la había hecho sonreír!

-¿Quieres pelear Alice?

-¿Es un reto Frost?

-Claro que sí.

Ambos empezamos a tratar de pintar la cara del otro, ¡Que suerte que ninguno tenía puesto su uniforme, yo intentaba esquivarla pero ella era muy rápida, es como si fuera natural para ella esquivar mis movimientos.

El resultado final… los dos teníamos la ropa y la cara azul, miré a mi compañera, ambos respirábamos rápido por la energía gastada además de nuestras mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

-¡Qué están haciendo!

-Aster-se giró al escuchar la voz-Estábamos…

-Cumpliendo con nuestro castigo-terminé su frase.

-¡Señorita Alice! –espetó cuando la vio-Creí que no habías venido, ¿qué haces aquí?-exclamó.

-No vine a clases debido a esto-me retire el gorro.

-Pudiste avisar y tu castigo hubiera sido agendado para otro día.

-Llamé, pero es dije que iría, no dejaría sola a Alice.

-Muy bien, pero… ¡Dejen de desperdiciar la pintura!-nos regañó mientras miraba bien nuestras acciones-Que sea la última que hacen algo así, la próxima avisaré al Director.

-Sí Aster-dijimos los dos al unísono cuando se marchó.

-No creo que hayamos desperdiciado mucha pintura-le comenté a lo que ella me dio el mismo espejo.

Mi mejilla izquierda tenía pintada la mano de Alice con el mismo azul que había usado anteriormente, además de que mi cabellos estaba igual… y ni para decir algo sobre mi ropa. Al verme y verla a ella no pude evitar carcajearme.

-Será mejor que terminemos-dijo Alice cuando miró el reloj-Si llego tarde, Cheshire se preocupará.

-Lo mejor será limpiarnos…

Ella se quedó viéndome antes de ponerse a limpiar, sin duda la chica con esa bella sonrisa de hace unos minutos había desaparecido, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de desconcierto ante su drástico cambio.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No-me contestó de manera cortante-Solo quiero terminar.

-Está bien.

Estuvimos unos 20 minutos más pero al fin el salón estaba limpio, después fuimos al baño para intentar quitarnos algo de pintura. Cuando regresé al salón, suspiré algo cansado mientras mi estómago rugía debido a la falta de alimento.

Ella se acercó a su mochila y sacó unos emparedados, sin decirme nada lo dejó en mi regazo, acto después ambos comimos en completo silencio.

Sin duda ella era muy impredecible, aunque solo llevo unos pocos días de conocerla, creo que será mejor que le pregunte a Tooth algún consejo.

-Alice-intenté romper el hielo-Están ricos, ¿tu madre los hizo?

-No, yo los hice.

-¡Wow! Eres una muy buen cocinera.

-Solo son emparedados-me contestó con ese mismo tono cortante y frío, después se limpió sus labios y preparó sus cosas para irse.

-Espera-le jalé su mochila-¿Te parece si vamos juntos?

-No.

-Pero.

-No, adiós.

Ella volvió a salir corriendo pero al parecer olvidó que la tenía agarrada por lo que se cayó, pensé que se levantaría lista para volver a golpearme, pero se quedó sentada en sus rodillas con su cara hacia abajo.

De pronto sus hombros empezaron a temblar, me quedé estático por lo rara que había sido esta situación.

-¿Alice?-la llamé-¿Estás bien?-me acerqué para ayudarla a levantarse, fue cuando escuché sus sollozos.

-Déjame, quiero estar sola.

-Y otra vez con eso-resoplé cansado de esa actitud-No te voy a dejar.

-Claro que sí…

-No-le aseguré-Ahora levántese bella dama-le ofrecí mi mano.

-¡Que no!-me gritó.

-Y creí que yo era el testarudo-comenté-Vámonos-la levanté aplicando algo de fuerza, aunque cuando lo hice, vi esos ojos esmeralda, cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Déjame en paz, no es bueno que estés cerca de mí.

-Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, yo siempre causo problemas a donde quiera que voy-bajé mi rostro al recordar que usaban esa frase para insultarme, si no hubiera sido por Jamie seguiría con esa actitud.

-No lo entiendes, yo no soy como tú-me contestó con la voz quebrada.

-Alice, mírame-la sujeté del hombro-Quiero ser tu amigo, de verdad… Solo quiero que confíes en mí.

-Pero-la silencié con mi dedo.

-Sin peros, aunque me gustaría saber que hice para provocar su llanto.

-Nada, no fue-suspiró-nada.

-No te creo.

-Es la verdad-insistió.

-Me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

-Ja-espetó sarcástica-Suerte con eso…no confío ni en mí misma.

-Bueno, al menos confía en mí.

-Es difícil Frost, llevo muy poco tiempo de conocerte, y a diferencia de ti no es fácil para mí relacionarme con otras personas.

-Pues yo te enseñaré.

-Eso no es tan fácil

-Bueno, comencemos por lo mas básico…¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Te prometo que nunca te lastimaré y te protegeré de esos patanes.


	5. Prueba

Hola chicos, perdón por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero estos días han sido una tortura para mí. Espero poder mejorar mi tiempo y publicar con más regularidad.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar un Review, en serio, es un gran apoyo para mí y para la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Su cara se coloreó de un tierno color carmesí y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante mis palabras. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Su reacción provocó que quisiera huir, nunca fui muy bueno para hablar con chicas mientras están llorando, pero al verla tan vulnerable por tercera o cuarta vez, movía algo dentro de mí, como un deseo, no quería verla llorar.

Fue en ese momento que prometí que no importara que tanto se esfuerce en alejarme, siempre voy a estar a su lado. Después de todo, soy el primer chico nuevo con el que habla porque quiere y no porque la obligaron.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?-pregunté tímidamente esperando alguna otra reacción de la chica.

-¿Por qué?-susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé, desde que hablaste conmigo quise ser tu amigo.

-Frost…

-Serás difícil de entender pero no importa, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

-Gracias, pero será muy difícil que confíe en usted… hace mucho que no confío en nadie más que en Cheshire.

-Vaya, confías en el chico con la sonrisa perturbadora y no con el de la sonrisa encantadora.

-No es por la sonrisa-me miró con cierto sarcasmo-Él siempre ha estado para mí.

-Pues ahora no es solo él, además estoy seguro que hay mucha gente que te quiere como tus…

-Ya no digas "esa" palabra, es la única condición para aceptar tu amistad-sonrió tímidamente.

-Está bien señorita Alice. ¿Amigos?

-Muy bien.

-Aunque no entiendo porque me quieres alejar si Meme, Aster, Tom (el chico del reloj) e incluso Cheshire…

-Será algo difícil de explicar-me interrumpió-Gracias Frost.

Después de ese incidente Alice me pidió algo de paciencia para que se acostumbrara a mi presencia además gracias a Tooth pude entenderla algo mejor, aunque aún tenía la duda sobre los padres de Alice. ¿Qué habría pasado?

La duda me mataba pero si quería respuestas solo tendría que seguir el consejo de Tooth-No la presiones o se irá de tu lado.

No sé cómo lo hace, pero Tooth siempre tiene razón en lo respecto a Alice, ella es muy distinta a las demás chicas.

Y así pasaron 3 días, hablaba con Alice pero solo por teléfono, ella me dijo que odiaba las redes sociales, que era mejor hablar cara a cara o por teléfono.

Al día siguiente Emma me suplicó buscar a Alice para irnos todos juntos a la escuela, no sé porque, pero mi hermana se había encariñado mucho con ella. Aunque sería mentir si digo que no lo encontraba encantador.

-Adiós Alice-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Hasta luego pequeña Frost-sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-Alice-la llamé-¿Estás bien?- ella solo asintió-Por cierto ella me pidió que te diera esto-le di una pequeña bolsita que contenía su pañuelo y un pequeño dibujo.

-Tu hermana es muy dulce.

-Lo sé, aunque solo has conocido su lado bueno.

-Eso es algo que tú y ella comparten, no hay ni una sola pizca de maldad en ustedes-murmuró antes de abrir el dibujo- A diferencia de otras personas.

Quería ver el dibujo de Emma, si algo debo reconocer es que dibuja muy bien, de hecho mejor que yo, atraídos por la curiosidad ambos vimos el dibujo.

Éramos nosotros 3 tomando el té, algo que nunca habíamos hecho, debió aprenderlo en clase, los hermosos detalles que había puesto en los ojos de Alice, me dejaron sin aliento. A ella le fascinaban porque nunca había visto ojos tan misteriosos.

Observé mejor el dibujo y vi el mensaje:

"_**Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?"**_

Desvié mi mirada hacia Alice, ella tenía una sonrisa tan tierna que no pude evitar querer abrazarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegó Cheshire, él pareció mirar mis intenciones y me fulminó con la mirada.

Después de eso el día transcurrió de forma normal, exceptuando la tierna sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Alice, además de que todo el día estuvo soñando despierta.

-Me alegra que te gustara.

-Emma tiene mucho talento-sonrió.

Con el paso de los días todo empezó a ir mejor, en especial después de que hizo su prueba para entrar al equipo de Esgrima de la escuela, fue la semana más estresante y dolorosa de mi vida.

Día y noche Alice entrenaba hasta caer exhausta, confundido le pregunté a Cheshire por su insistencia y él solo me dijo que era algo que esperaba desde que tenía 13 años.

-Eso no me aclara mucho.

-Ya lo sé-se acercó a mi oreja-Pero es algo que ella quiere.

-Te ayudaré a entrenar-le comenté mientras descansaba.

-¿Sabes usar la espada?-preguntó con un leve tono de sorpresa

-No mucho, solo algo que me enseñó mi paa… Norte, además tengo muy buenos reflejos.

-Muy bien, aunque no creas Cheshire que te vas a salvar, tú me prometiste que me ayudarías con esto.

-Te enseñé casi todo lo que sabes.

-Solo me enseñaste lo básico.

-Lo sé, vamos Alice no te enojes-sonrió de manera burlesca.

Después de esa charla, todas las tardes al terminar las clases, Alice, Cheshire y yo entrenábamos hasta que el cansancio nos vencía, aunque la chica fue benevolente conmigo debido a mi salud, eso no evitó que me atacara con sus mejores golpes.

-Por cierto-pregunté una vez durante el descanso-¿Cuándo es la prueba?

-El 18 de Noviembre.

-¡Dentro de 3 días!-espeté-¿Por qué tanto tiempo después del inicio de clases?

-Para los de nuevo ingreso, además de que las pruebas se hacen por invitación… El capitán es muy misterioso. Sigo sin creer que en mi primer año haya sido puesta a prueba.

-Debieron verte durante la secundaria.

Los tres días se pasaron volando. El día de la prueba Alice estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos no dejaban de sudar provocando que la espada se le resbalara.

-Tranquila Alice, todo va a estar bien-comentaba Meme.

-Además te has preparado todo la semana-comenté.

-Pero y si se cae mi espada.

-Por favor Liddell, eres de las mejores que he visto-esta vez fue Aster quien habló.

Sus manos temblaban y no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Quería calmarla pero por alguna razón tenía pavor de asustarla más.

-Alice, el miedo solo una barrera entre lo que quieres y lo que haces…

-Hola Cheshire, gracias por tus palabras.

-Siempre sabes que decir ¿verdad?-le cuestioné.

-Lo sé-me contestó de manera cortante.

Justo cuando iba a responderle una joven llamó a Alice, su rostro parecía estar hecho de porcelana por lo blanca que estaba, sin pensarlo empecé a gritar para animarla, Meme también me siguió al igual que Tom, Cheshire intentaba animar a Alice pero parecía que quería provocarla. Él único que se mantuvo sereno fue Aster.

La primera ronda se la llevó su contrincante, pero justo cuando iba a empezar la segunda ronda Emma llegó.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Alice-dejó su mochila-¡Vamos Alice! ¡Tú puedes!-gritaba.

Alice miró hacia nuestra posición y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que se pusiera la careta. Sin duda mi hermana ayudaba a Alice.

Esta vez Alice dominó a su contrincante, parecía que el florete era una extensión de su cuerpo, se movía con tanta gracia que parecía una mariposa bailando.

Sin más esfuerzo, Alice ganó ese round.

El tercer round fue algo intenso, ninguno quería rendirse, ambos buscaban el punto débil de su oponente, aunque estaba seguro que Alice iba a ganar, su contrincante tenía un talento asombroso, pero cuando Alice tiene la espada, es como si fuera una con ella.

Todos mirábamos con tensión el combate, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de marcar punto, Alice movió su florete de tal manera que se soltó e hizo el movimiento de la victoria.

-¡Bravo! ¡Venga Alice!-gritamos todos al ver su victoria.

Justo cuando terminó, la dejaron descansar un momento y continuó en la siguiente fase. Aunque esta era contra uno de los miembros del equipo, el sorteo se realizó, todos estábamos inspirados ante su victoria, pero todo se desvaneció cuando dijeron contra quien iba.

*Ciel Phantomhive.

Él era el capitán e iba con una racha impecable, nunca había perdido. La respiración de Alice se cortó y pude ver como palidecía.

-Ahí quedó su oportunidad de entrar-comentó un chico detrás de nosotros- Tendrá talento pero no hay manera de que una chica le gane.

-Sobre todo si es ella-complementó una chica-Espero que Phantomhive le dé una paliza a esa lunática.

-Estúpidos-susurró Cheshire-No tienen derecho a llamarla así.

-Calma Cheshire-le dijo Meme-No saben de lo que hablan.

-¡Oye, tú!-grité furioso ante sus comentarios-Primero, las chicas son muy fuertes, pueden vencer a cualquiera-contesté diciendo lo mismo que Tooth hubiera dicho de estar presente-Y segundo, Alice no es ninguna lunática-reclamé.

-Déjenla en paz, ella va a derrotar a ese tal Ciel-esta vez fue Emma quien habló.

Fue increíble como mi hermanita se había enfrentado a ellos, el valor que demostraba me recordaron a cierta pelinegra. No podía creer que Emma tomara tan rápidamente de modelo a Alice, una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios y todos empezamos a apoyar a nuestra amiga.

El combate empezó algo reñido, pero la confianza de Alice se había esfumado, era cierto que él era el capitán más joven (lo habían nombrado en primer grado) o al menos eso había escuchado, pero el talento de la chica estaba casi al mismo nivel.

Alice estaba a punto de ganar el primer round pero Ciel repitió el truco de Alice lo que le dio el triunfo. El segundo fue casi igual, solo que Alice dio más pelea y marcó puntos a su favor, algo que nunca había pasado.

Toda la escuela se quedó muda al ver que Ciel había empatado por primera vez desde que había entrado al equipo, además de que era la primera vez que alguien le daba tanta batalla.

-Eres la primera persona en darme pelea-le dijo a Alice, aunque cuando habló varias chicas gritaron con pasión.

-Gracias-contestó con la voz entrecortada aunque podías ver la furia en sus ojos verdes.

-Fue un honor combatir contigo.

-Al menos puedo jactarme de que empaté con usted joven Phantomhive- contestó con ese tono mordaz.

El tercer round fue impresionante, los dos querían la victoria, pero ninguno mostraba su punto débil, ella peleó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque el tiempo se terminó antes de que pudiera meter el punto de la victoria. Por desgracias Ciel fue quien metió el punto.

Me quedé mudo al ver la cara de Alice, había perdido…

Terminó el descanso y Alice regresó con nosotros, ella aún tenía su cabello sujeto, solo que ahora vestía una ropa más cómoda. Todos estábamos desanimados pero no queríamos deprimirla. Ella solo nos ignoró y se encaminó hacia su casa.

-¡Alice!-la llamó Cheshire-¡Espera!

-No es justo-dijo Emma-Alice tiene que entrar.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero no siempre se consigue lo que quieres-dijo Meme con una sonrisa triste.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos el lunes.

En ese instante un chico del club había estado hablando con Ciel, él me señaló y fue corriendo hacia nuestra dirección.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Liddell?

-Ya se fue.

-Dale esto-me entregó un sobre-Y dile que tengo que hablar con ella el próximo lunes.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-pregunté confundido.

-Tú solo dale el sobre. Y dile que busque a Sebastian.

-Está bien-tomé el sobre-Será mejor que le demos esto.

-Vamos Jack.

Emma y yo corrimos hacia el estacionamiento pero ella ya no estaba, tomé mi motocicleta y nos fuimos a la casa de Alice, ¡Qué bueno que es casi mi vecina!

Los dos llegamos justo después de ellos, al parecer habían ido a comprar algo o Cheshire era muy lento para conducir.

Ambos empezamos a gritar para atraer su atención y fuimos hacia su posición.

-¡Alice!-gritamos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Un tal Sebastian nos pidió que te diéramos esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú solo ábrelo.

-Pero, eso no tiene sentido, tal vez sea una invitación para el siguiente año.

-Vamos Alice, si Sebastian fue quien te lo dio tal vez…

-Por favor, además quien es ese sujeto.

-Es la mano derecha de Ciel, llegó el año pasado-explicó Cheshire.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?-interrumpí su conversación

-Estoy dentro-dijo-Al parecer le sorprendió mi talento.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo…

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, pedimos pizza, y Cheshire sacó el pastel que había ido a comprar después de que se fueron.

Llamé a los demás y empezamos a celebrar la entrada de Alice a su club favorito.

Estuvimos así hasta las 2 de la mañana, lo malo fue que mi hermanita se quedó dormida, Alice me indicó donde estaba el cuarto de visitas, ambos fuimos en silencio hacia la habitación.

-¡Felicidades guerrera!

-Sigo sin creer que haya entrado-suspiró.

-Era lógico, tienes mucho talento, además venciste a su capitán.

-No lo vencí, solo logré empatar con él.

-¿Sabes? Emma te quiere mucho-ella se sonrojó- Eres la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Pero te tiene a ti, y por la linda relación que tienen… Cuídala Frost, no sabes lo mucho que duele estar solo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, es solo un consejo.

-Alice, confía en mí.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-Te prometo que nunca de voy a lastimar, siempre estaré para ti, además soy el amigo más genial que puedes desear.

-Lo sé…Yo también lo intentaré.


	6. Promesas y viejos conocidos

Perdón por la demora, pero al fin traje el capítulo. Espero que les guste, como siempre gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review, me haría muy feliz :)

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

-Lo sé…Yo también lo intentaré.

-Entonces es una promesa-sonreí mientras acercaba mi mano para hacer la promesa.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó algo confundida cuando sujeté su meñique.

-Solo una pequeña promesa, con mayor significado que la del día del castigo.

-Es-está bien-su mano estaba temblando y tragó en seco antes de empezar-Yo Alice Liddell prometo-hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar en lo que iba decir-Ser o intentar, no olvida eso… Prometo ser…-empezó a jugar con sus manos al no tener las palabras correctas, era la primera vez que la veía así y sin duda me pareció algo gracioso el ver a alguien ser tan serio en una promesa.

Esperé pacientemente a que dijera las palabras que quería pero nunca llegó ese momento, cansado decidí hacer yo la promesa, aunque para evitar que ella se molestara empecé de la misma forma que ella.

-Yo Jack Frost prometo ser tu amigo por siempre sin importar que pase-sonreí satisfecho ante lo elegante que había sonado mi promesa, la cual había hecho desde el día del castigo.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente ante mis palabras, sin duda no era tan corazón frío como quería aparentar en la escuela o conmigo, cada vez me daba más curiosidad el conocer a su verdadero yo.

-Yo Alice Liddell prometo ser tu amiga-suspiró y volvió a tomar aire-Y evitar lastimarte desde hoy hasta que dejemos de ser amigos.

Para ser una promesa tan formal me había hecho reír sus últimas palabras, sin duda seríamos amigos por un largo tiempo, aunque por eso obtuve una mirada letal por su parte.

Después de eso bajamos para seguir celebrando el gran éxito de Alice, estábamos comiendo pizza cuando a Meme se le ocurrió poner música pero no para cantar sino para bailar.

Todos nos apenamos al principio pero cuando sonó la canción favorita de Tooth no me pude resistir y saqué a bailar a Alice, ella me quería asesinar con su mirada y se negó completamente así que terminé bailando con Cheshire.

Ella se carcajeó… Era la primera vez que ella se reía con tanta fuerza y era la más sincera y risueña que había escuchado desde que llegué.

Sin duda bailar con un chico había sido mi mejor elección…

Todos se rieron pero la única risa que me animaba a seguir bailando a pesar de la mirada asesina era la de ella, estuvimos bailando pero ella no se animó…Con el paso de las horas solo quedamos: Cheshire, obviamente Alice y yo.

Estuvimos riendo hasta que mi celular sonó, era mi padre, le expliqué que estaba en casa de Alice, pero no le importó, me ordenó que llevara a Emma a la casa, no eran horas para que una niñita estuviera fuera de su casa.

Sin más me despedí, bajé a Emma e intenté despertarla, Cheshire llegó y me interrumpió.

-Déjala dormir, los llevo en mi auto-contestó antes de apagar su cigarrillo.

-No, además tú vives en este edificio.

-¿Y qué? También debo irme…Adiós Alice-gritó.

-De acuerdo, descansen y vayan con cuidado-contestó algo seria.

-Tú también-contesté con una sonrisa.

-Mañana llevaré tu motocicleta.

-No Alice, yo vengo por ella así podemos salir al cine o algo.

-Como quieras.

Salimos mientras yo cargaba a mi hermanita, bajamos hacia el estacionamiento del lugar, sin poder evitarlo el silencio incomodo se formó, aunque podía sentir algo de amenaza en su mirada.

Llegamos a su auto y él me ayudó para recostarla, aseguró su cinturón para después abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Le indiqué la dirección pero me dijo que no era necesario, él sabía llegar a mi casa, encendió el carro, colocó su reproductor y emprendió el camino.

Antes de llegar a mi calle, se frenó y me fulminó con la mirada…

-¿Qué pasa Cheshire?-pregunté confundido mientras miles de escenas de películas de terror inundaban mi mente.

-Quiero saber que intenciones tienes con mi pequeña Liddell.

-¿Tuya?-espeté-pensé que solo eran amigos.

-No seas idiota, ella es MI hermanita… Ahora dime tus intenciones.

-Amistad.

-Pareces sincero, pero entre lo que vemos y lo que es… hay un mundo de diferencia-contestó de manera enigmática.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido-¿Un acertijo?

-Tal vez-sonrió de una manera perturbadora-Solo te diré esto una vez más… Si la lastimas o la haces llorar te asesinaré-sus ojos dorados parecían tan amenazadores como los de un felino listo para atacar, sin duda hablaba en serio y él era un chico con quien no podías tomar algo a la ligera.

-Jamás la lastimaré-contesté con seguridad por la promesa que habíamos hecho y no iba a demostrar miedo ante él- Es mi amiga.

-Muy bien-siguió el camino hasta mi casa como si nada.

Sin duda esa amenaza me había puesto algo nervioso, aunque al ver las cosas horribles que habían dicho de ella, también yo sería igual de desconfiado.

Al entrar vi que mi papá me estaba esperando, dejó a Emma en su habitación, estaba a punto de irme a dormir, después de todo, el día había sido de locos.

-Jack-me llamó mi padre-Si vas a salir con tus amigos avísame y no lleves a Emma tan tarde por la ciudad.

-Si papá, no te preocupes nada le pasará a mi lado.

-Eso espero.

A penas recosté mi cabeza en la almohada caí rendido. A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los gritos de mi hermanita, miré el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana, estaba molesto, era normal para mí aguantar hasta tarde pero despertaba hasta las 10 u 11 de la mañana, no había algo que me molestara más que levantarme temprano.

Intenté volver a dormir cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me quise levantar pero mi cansancio era demasiado, después de todo me había ido a dormir como a las 5 de la madrugada. La puerta se abrió gracias a mi hermana que brincó hacia mi cama para despertarme.

-¡Jack! ¡Ella está aquí!-sonrió mientras me golpeaba con la almohada-Tienes que levantarte.

-Emma, déjame dormir-cubrí mi cara con la cobija.

-Pero Alice se irá- el escuchar su nombre me sorprendió, ella debió dormir menos que yo, ¿qué la traía a mi casa a estas horas?

Bajé para comprobar que no era broma, ahí estaba ella, perfectamente arreglada aunque con unas ojeras visibles, a diferencia de otras chicas no usaba maquillaje. Intenté esconderme pero ya había sido visto, mis mejillas se encendieron al ver mi apariencia.

El cabello despeinado, el pijama completamente desordenado y mis pantuflas de conejo. Era un desastre matutino.

-¡Frost!-me llamó-Vine a dejar tu motocicleta. Ya me retiro, no te molestes.

Al escuchar esa simple frase, bajé corriendo, no era educado que ella viniera temprano y yo siguiera durmiendo.

A su lado parecía un flojo, ella arreglada sin importar la fiesta de ayer y yo hecho un desastre, por suerte Emma bajó detrás de mí y fue por unos bocadillos.

-Espera por favor-le dije mientras subía para arreglarme un poco.

Encontré mi vieja sudadera azul y un pantalón café con unos tenis, arreglé mi cabello, lavé mis dientes y bajé lo más rápido que pude.

-Te dije que no te molestaras en bajar-me dijo antes de cruzar sus brazos.

-Y yo te dije que iría por mi moto.

-Pero…

-Sin excusas-le sonreí-Ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Disculpa? Creí que querías seguir durmiendo.

-Claro que no, si quieres podemos ir-me quedé pensando en lugares-¿Cheshire vino?-pregunté al recordar su amenaza.

Ella negó con su cabeza-Seguía durmiendo cuando fui, no quiero ser inoportuna Frost, podemos ir otro día.

-Alice-sonó la voz de mi hermana-¿Ya desayunaste?-mostró las galletas hechas por papá.

-Sí-mi hermanita empezó a borrar su sonrisa-Pero un bocadillo no me hará daño-le guiñó su ojo.

Sin duda mi hermana y Alice empezaban a crear una muy bonita amistad. Después de eso los tres fuimos a desayunar, Alice disfrutó de las galletas que le daba mi hermana, la escena era algo graciosa, ambas chicas con migajas en sus mejillas, pero Alice se limpió como se veía en las películas favoritas de Emma, a lo que mi hermana la imitó.

Disfrutamos en silencio del desayuno improvisado hasta que llegó mi padre. Se sorprendió de ver a Alice tan temprano pero no hizo más que recordarle a Emma que hoy iba a salir con sus amigas, ella sonrió y se fue corriendo.

-¿Ustedes que harán?-preguntó mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Iremos a la plaza-contesté mirando a Alice, ella siempre que estaba o veía a mi padre se ponía muy rara.

Él solo sonrió, me dio algo de dinero y nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado. Cuando estábamos en mi moto, una mano detuvo a Alice.

-¿Ahora qué haces Liddell? ¿Jugarás quemados con él?-preguntó un hombre que nunca había visto.

-Bumby-sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar una voz- ¿qué tan obsesionado estás conmigo para seguirme incluso fuera de la escuela?-preguntó Alice de manera cortante.

-Vaya la gatita quiere sacar sus garras-la sujetó con más fuerza marcando su delicado brazo.

-¡Déjala en paz!-grité mientras fulminaba al tan Bumby con la mirada.

-¿Quién eres tú? Ella es mía-susurró.

Miré a Alice y su cara estaba pálida, su respiración estaba más que agitada, además del notorio temblor de la chica. No sabía qué hacer, este tipo daba muy mala espina y por la forma en que veía a Alice sabía que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por dañarla. Me interpuse en su camino, demostrando que no le permitiría acercarse más.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo cuando el soltó el primer golpe, ¡Ese maldito! Había querido golpear a Alice en la cara, gracias a mis reflejos lo detuve, nadie iba a lastimarla.

Sin pensarlo lo golpee con toda mi fuerza, ambos empezamos a pelear, aunque me seguía distrayendo el estado catatónico de Alice, en ese momento el sacó un cuchillo, con algo de suerte evité el ataque, aunque al ver a mi atacante estaba siendo golpeado por ella.

Nunca la había visto tan molesta y en ese estado, era como si una furia pura se había concentrado en ella.

Sus ojos verdes habían perdido todo su brillo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos…Sin pensar llamé a la policía e intenté separarla de ese imbécil.

Cuando lo hice el golpeó mi vieja herida con algo lo que provocó que la sangre empezara a brotar, mi cuerpo tembló y mi mirada se volvió borrosa, pero al escucharla gritar todo mi ser se concentró en alejarla de ese lunático.

Empecé a pelear, ella intentó detenerme pero no iba a permitir que ese sujeto la tocara de nuevo.

Todo empezaba a volverse negro cuando llegó la policía. Antes que nada detuvieron a ese sujeto, aunque por tener las emociones a flor de piel instintivamente la abracé sin importar la debilidad de mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando Alice regresó a mí.

Sus lágrimas mojaron mi sudadera y usó su pañuelo para detener mi sangre, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan asustada en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me peleé con Pitch.

La abracé con toda mi fuerza, a los pocos minutos Cheshire llegó y los tres fuimos llevados a la comisaría. Trataron con cuidado nuestras heridas, por suerte la de mi cabeza no era grave, solo se había abierto un poco pero nada preocupante. Mi papá llegó junto con su abogado Hatter, él mejor de todo Londres.

Tomaron la declaración de Alice, la pobre parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, solo Cheshire lograba que se mantuviera entera, si esto seguía podría tener un colapso y eso es algo que no iba a permitir.

Cuando fue mi turno, expliqué que él había salido de la nada, aunque cuando me explicaron sus posibles intenciones mi estómago dio vueltas y sentí nauseas.

-Ese sujeto fue el asesino de la familia de la chica-explicó el abogado-Tuviste mucha suerte, había estado prófugo desde hace 5 años que descubrimos el misterio.

-¿Asesino?-pregunté-¿Ella no tiene a nadie?

-No, solo a ese joven que es su tutor.

-Quiero que me explique todo… quiero saber del pasado de Alice además de que no quiero que ese sujeto vea la luz de nuevo-espeté mientras una furia antes desconocida recorría mis venas.

-Me encargaré de eso joven Frost.

Terminamos con el protocolo y nos juntaron a los tres en una sola habitación. Entró el jefe de policía y miró a Alice.

Cheshire y él empezaron a hablar, nunca había visto tan molesto al pelinegro, aunque él no era el único que quería destruir a ese monstruo.

Alice volvió a llorar así que hice lo mismo que con mi hermana cuando sufre pesadillas, empecé a cantar una vieja canción de cuna.

-Cierra tus ojos sin miedo, porque estoy a tu lado-terminé de cantar al mismo tiempo que ella parecía relajarse-¿Estás mejor?

-No, ese maldito fue quien me arrebató todo…

-Alice-susurré.

-No te conozco muy bien pero creo que es tiempo de que te diga…

-¡Alice!-la llamó Cheshire-Vámonos a casa, tienen las pruebas que necesitan para encerrar a este hombre lo más lejos de ti…Gracias por salvarla y protegerla.

-Antes quiero hablar con Frost a solas…


	7. Conociendo la verdad

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, espero haberlo hecho tan triste como quería.

Trataré de actualizar más seguido y hasta el próximo capítulo.

No olviden dejar un review, es lo que me ayuda a seguir.

* * *

Capítulo:

-Antes quiero hablar con Frost a solas…

-Muy bien Alice, dile lo que quieras a Frost.

-Déjame en paz Cheshire, solo me molestas.

-Tan imprudente como siempre…Tú-me señaló-Recuerda lo que te dije.

Me quedé congelado sobre mi lugar, que era lo que Alice iba a revelarme, además de la clara amenaza de Cheshire, me sentí algo mareado pero a la vez nervioso, si ella empezaba a demostrar su centro o motivo de ser como es…

-¿Qué quieres contarme Alice?-pregunté después de salir de mi estado.

-Todo, nunca lo he hecho pero tomé la decisión de que no pude confiar en una mejor persona.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi ca…

-No, tú sígueme.

-Está bien Alice.

Salimos de la comisaría, no antes de firmar algunos formularios y protocolos para que Alice pudiera salir, cuando vi el reloj observé que ya era muy tarde, aunque por suerte el abogado de mi papá ya le había avisado de mi demora una vez que tuvo que marcharse. Suspiré, hablé unos últimos detalles con el abogado y salimos.

Una lluvia torrencial me sorprendió, aunque ya sabía que el clima era muy lluvioso por eso traje un paraguas en mi… fue cuando recordé que nos habían traído en una de las patrullas.

Cheshire se adelantó, aunque cuando regresó noté los paraguas. Se acercó a Alice, pero ella mantenía una mirada llena de coraje y…dolor.

Estaba por seguir al pelinegro cuando me sujetó.

-Él tomará otro camino.

-Adiós Frost, Alice-le puso una mano en su hombro-Te veo en la noche.

-Sí-susurró

Empezamos a caminar, la temperatura había disminuido y el viento se fortalecía con cada paso que dábamos. Intenté hablar con Alice pero no respondía ante mis intentos.

No fue hasta que llegamos a esa vieja casa, en la que nos habíamos hablado y yo lastimado, se acercó con cierto sigilo, como si no quisiera despertar a los muertos. Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que parecía que flotara.

Titubeando me acerqué a ella y le di una ligera sonrisa.

Ella me miró, con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su mirada era tan profunda que parecía ser capaz de ver mi alma. Me relajé un poco al ver que ella estaba más tranquila. Subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos en el mismo cuarto de la última vez.

-Esta era mi casa-susurró con la voz quebrada- Mi cuarto, libros, juguetes…Mi familia todo fue destruido por el fuego.

-Alice no tienes que contarme-le dije mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Es solo que…-bajó su mirada.

-Pero gracias por confiar en mí.

-Sí-suspiró y después de una muy larga pausa prosiguió-Yo tenía 7 años cuando todo pasó.

La chica cerró sus ojos y encrespó sus puños al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella noche.

"Fuego, calor y miedo…

Son todo lo que recuerdo de esa noche. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escuché la puerta de Elizabeth abrirse, abrí los ojos pensando que había sido una pesadilla o algo parecido cuando lo vi.

Uno de los estudiantes de papá, era el raro que tanto miedo nos producía a las 2 Liddell.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y rapidez mientras entraba a la habitación, quise moverme pero el miedo me paralizó. Pasaron unos minutos y solo escuché unos sollozos y gemidos por parte de mi hermana, pensé que estaba hablando en sueños.

Al principio pensé que había sido una pesadilla pero cuando lo volví a ver el miedo regresó, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y aparenté estar dormida. Solo escuché el sonido de mi puerta.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta. Intenté abrirla cuando escuché los gritos de mis padres.

-¡Fuego Alice! ¡Fuego!

-¡Despierta a Lizzie! ¡Lizzie la puerta!

-¡Lizzie, abre la puerta, te vas a quemar!-gritaban mis padres completamente desesperados.

Mi corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar cuando mi padre derribó su puerta.

-¡Sálvate Alice!-me suplicó mi madre al verme con la mano quemada por haber intentado abrir su puerta-No vayas hacia las escaleras, busca a Lizzie y salgan de aquí.

Mi corazón se estrujó por culpa del dolor, no quería dejar a mi familia, con sus pocas fuerzas mi madre me empujó hacia mi cuarto, me alejó de las llamas y cerró mi cuarto. Solo escuché su tos.

Las llamas parecían estar buscando a su víctima sabiendo perfectamente que quedaba alguien dentro de la casa.

El humo empezó a filtrarse por la puerta contaminando y robando el poco aire puro que quedaba.

El fuego empezó a rodearme, fue cuando vi a Dina, saltó por la ventana. Un salto desde esa altura podría matarme pero de todas formas mi destino ya estaba sellado, si la caída no me mataba, las llamas lo harían. No sé a qué fue lo que me aferré que preferí saltar al sentir las llamas envolver mi pijama. El dolor era insoportable aunque duró unos segundos…Solo sentí algo de calma al sentir el frío viento en mis quemaduras.

Creí que todo iba a estar mejor, que mis padres me alcanzarían o que todo era una pesadilla. Fue cuando escuché esos últimos gritos de mi familia quedarían para siempre en mi memoria.

-¡No nos abandones Alice! ¡Quédate aquí!

Sentí el impacto de la nieve, hacía tanto frío que el dolor de las quemaduras se redujo bastante, cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte cuando un bombero me encontró y me llevó a una camilla.

-Papá, mamá, Lizzie-pensé antes de desmayarme-No me dejen.

-Capitán esta niña tiene quemaduras graves.

-¿Estará bien?

Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de llegar al hospital.

-Tendrá que recibir mayor atención, la chica está en estado catatónico, el shock ha dañado su salud mental y ella misma se indujo a un coma."

-Pasé un año en el hospital mientras me recuperaba y algunos más en un…psiquiátrico-lo último lo dijo con miedo y desvió su mirada.

-Alice-susurré, lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y yo a duras penas me sujetaba de las paredes. El pensar que algo así me sucediera o a mi hermana me destrozaba. En ese momento las veces que hablaba de mi padre o mencionaba a los suyos la ponía tan mal… ¡Soy un tonto!

-Dina me salvó la vida aunque por muchos años pensé que había sido una maldición el haber sobrevivido, de hecho aún lo creo.

-¿Dina?-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Mi gatita.

Se sentó en los restos de una cama, me miró, su cara tan pálida como la cera, temblaba y sus ojos reflejaban el verdadero dolor de una persona que lo perdió todo.

-Lo siento mucho Alice.

-Es por eso que muchos piensan que estoy loca, pero no es cierto. Me arrebataron todo y después pensaron que yo era la culpable.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, cuando salí del psiquiátrico había investigaciones en mi contra, pero gracias a Cheshire y sus contactos limpiaron mi nombre.

-Eso es horrible…

-Lo sé, pero cuando la gente no entiende la tragedia del otro prefiere alejarse por miedo. ¡Y todo por su culpa!-espetó antes de lanzar unas cosas.

-Ahora entiendo-pensé.

-Es por eso que casi no tengo amigos y la gente me molesta-sollozó.

-Todo estará bien- espeté y por instinto sonreí-Nada te volverá a lastimar. De ahora en adelante solo diversión y sonrisas para ti.

-Gracias Frost-contestó antes de soltar el peluche que iba a arrojar.

Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, yo la abracé, era algo arriesgado pero se veía tan vulnerable que quise protegerla, ahora entendía todo.

Su cinismo, aislamiento, su furia…su dolor.

No era justo, ese lunático había destruido todo lo que pudo ser Alice, aunque debo agradecer a Cheshire por protegerla, nunca la dejó sola y siempre vio por ella. Un amigo de verdad, pero ahora no era el único, yo también siempre estaría para Alice cuando ella me necesitara.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando nos marchamos. La lluvia estaba más tranquila, era como si llorara, como si acompañara a Alice en su dolor.

Justo antes de llegar la Luna salió, una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, iba a dejarla en su casa pero no quería abandonarla. No en ese estado.

Intenté hablar con ella para que descansara en mi casa pero se negó, suspiré y le dije que me esperara, entré y hablé con mi papá.

Entendió perfectamente la situación, ella necesitaba apoyo para esta situación, la llevé a su casa y cerré la puerta. No sin antes despedirme.

Ella me miró, yo observé algunas curaciones que le habían hecho por culpa de ese monstruo.

Iba a hablar con ella sobre mi madre, pero pensé que no era el momento adecuado. Al salir le pedí a la luna que todo mejorara para Alice.

Al día siguiente fui a su casa, llegué a su edificio estaba pensando como alegrarla cuando escuché golpes, corrí hacia su departamento.

Cheshire golpeaba con toda su fuerza la puerta, entré en shock al verlo actuar así.

-¡Qué estás esperando, una invitación! ¡Ayúdame!

No dije nada pero empecé a ayudarlo, unos golpes después y la puerta cedió…Esa imagen nunca saldría de mi memoria.

_Alice estaba tirada en el piso, sangrando de sus muñecas_.

Corrí hacia ella mientras Cheshire hablaba por una ambulancia mientras maldecía entre dientes.

-Vamos Alice, no te vayas-supliqué con un nudo en la garganta-Por favor.

-Fro...st-me contestó.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien.

-¡¿Qué estabas pensando cabeza de chorlito?!-gritó Cheshire-No dejes que ese lunático te aleje de nosotros.

-Vamos Alice, resiste-supliqué.

Era muy raro todo esto, en cuestión de semanas Alice se había vuelto una persona muy importante para mí y para Emma. Unos días antes la había visto sonreír e incluso carcajearse y ahora estaba desangrándose por haber visto al asesino de su familia.

Sí que la vida puede ser cruel e impredecible.

Cheshire estaba molesto, nunca había pensado en la relación que compartían ellos hasta este momento, él estuvo siempre a su lado, era cruel, bromista y sarcástico con ella pero sin duda la quería con todo su ser.

Un verdadero hermano.

Mi mente estaba entrando en pánico cuando sentí que la mano de la chica se soltaba. No supe que hacer más que tratar de detener la sangre.

-No me hagas esto Alice, tienes mucho que vivir…Te prometo que no volverás a sufrir.

-Si sobrevives a esto te asesinaré-dijo Cheshire.

Por fin llegó la ambulancia. La internaron y empezó una búsqueda para una transfusión de sangre, Cheshire se ofreció, le hicieron los exámenes necesarios y empezaron con el proceso.

Mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, de hecho desde que había conocido a esta chica mi vida había cambiado por completo. Solo espero que pueda cambiármela por más tiempo.

A las pocas horas el doctor salió acompañado de Cheshire, ellos estaban hablando pero cuando se acercó pude notar mejor su palidez.

-Dice que va a estar bien, pero que se quedará hasta mañana para observarla. No hubo gran perdida, al parecer lo hizo antes de que llegáramos, por eso aún estaba consciente.

-Ay-suspiré mientras sentía calma-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Estar tan tranquilo.

-Es normal, no es la primera vez que lo intenta.

Su confesión me hizo sentir peor, ¿era en serio? Y si lo era, ¿cómo es que podía hacerlo tan tranquilo?

Suspiré otra vez, sin duda este fin había sido extremadamente estresante. Antes de hablar el doctor apareció y nos preguntó si queríamos verla, Cheshire declinó la idea pero yo no.

Caminé por los pasillos, lo cual odiaba me recordaba mucho a lo que había pasado con mi madre, moví la cabeza con fuerza para despejar la mente. Antes de entrar toqué ligeramente, esperé una respuesta que no hubo pero el doctor insistió.

-Hola Alice-dije al entrar.

-Lo siento-susurró.

-Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-Es que...

-Nada-la interrumpí-No quiero perder a mi nueva amiga-sonreí.

-¿Aún somos amigos?

-Claro, no porque tengas un mal pasado significa que no tengas amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? A ti el mundo no te dio la espalda.

-Claro que sí, antes solo era un busca problemas, alguien que destrozaba todo lo que tocaba.

-No te creo-contestó antes de cruzar sus brazos.

Suspiré, cuando una enfermera entró, revisaron a Alice, revisaron sus análisis y después se marchó. Aunque se quedó platicando con una colega, lo poco que escuché fue.

-Si es la chica Liddell, la del incendio. Al parecer ya encontraron al asesino…pobre muchacha.

Me enfurecí pero tal vez era normal que alguien que pasó por una tragedia fuera tema de conversación, solo quisiera que tuvieran más tacto cuando hablaron de ella.

-¿Y bien joven Frost? ¿Me contará sobre su pasado?

-Yo solía pelear todo el tiempo.

Curioso, ella y yo sabíamos lo que era estar cerca de la muerte, tal vez con mi experiencia ella podría ver que sin importar que tan malo sea nuestro pasado tenemos otra oportunidad, una para volver a ser buenos.

-Y no me detuve hasta que por poco me matan…


	8. No todo es lo que parece

Perdón por no publicar pero tuve muchas presiones por parte de la escuela. Mil disculpas, aunque les prometo que trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar un review, en serio me anima a seguir con la historia.

* * *

Capítulo:

-Y no me detuve hasta que por poco me matan…

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica con sus bellos ojos esmeraldas abiertos.

-¿Te sorprende?

-No puedo imaginar eso, tú eres muy diferente a mí.

-Ja-espeté con sarcasmo- Tal vez no perdí a toda mi familia pero también tengo un pasado que odio…

Respiré con todas mis fuerzas para soportar el nudo en la garganta y poder explicar mi pasado, algo que no había hecho nunca.

Yo tenía 10 años cuando sucedió. Un día como cualquier otro había estado patinando en el lago cerca de la casa de un viejo amigo de mi madre. Todo iba normal hasta que empezó una ventisca, intenté buscar refugio pero su amigo no estaba, la tormenta empeoró y sin saber que hacer empecé a caminar para conservar calor.

A los pocos segundos mi madre me llamó. Ella era una mujer fuerte de corazón pero débil a la vez. Unos meses antes le habían diagnosticado una fuerte debilidad en su corazón. Mi padre estaba de viaje junto con mi hermana, mientras que yo me había quedado con ella para protegerla.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-exclamó por el teléfono.

-Voy para la casa-le contesté tratando de calmarla.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Quédate ahí voy por ti!-me ordenó.

Me senté y esperé, a los pocos minutos ya empezaba a presentar síntomas de un fuerte refriado. Mi cuerpo temblaba y me empezaba a sentir débil, fue entonces cuando llegó mi madre. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me abrazó y cubrió de mantas para después dirigirse al hospital. Fue cuando un loco salió de la nada. Hubo un horrible choque, mi madre intentó controlar el auto pero el camino estaba congelado. Al ver que nos dirigíamos a una muerte segura me abrazó y empezó a cantar mi canción favorita.

Pasaron dos días para que despertara, cuando abrí los ojos los doctores me explicaron que el sujeto que iba conduciendo era el viejo amigo de mi madre pero lo peor es que él había estado drogado por alguna sustancia extraña lo que le causó cierta paranoia.

-¿Y mi mamá? ¿Cómo está?-pregunté mientras un fuerte escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

-Ella-la doctora principal se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro-Murió durante el accidente, al parecer tuvo un infarto fulminante.

Al oír esas palabras sentí como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto, se suponía que yo debía protegerla y terminé siendo la razón de su muerte. Si tan solo no hubiera ido a patinar como ella me lo había sugerido nada de esto habría pasado.

Estuve llorando, durante otros 2 días no dije ni una sola palabra. La única que me hizo volver a hablar fue Emma. Pero algo dentro de mí había cambiado.

Los años siguientes me volví un buscapleitos de primera, en la escuela no había día en que no llamaran a mi padre por mi conducta. Aunque hubo 2 persona que a pesar de eso no me abandonaron Jamie y Toothiana.

Lo peor fue cuando cumplí 15 años, había encontrado al asesino de mi madre. Fui hasta su casa y casi lo dejé paralítico a golpes, mi padre intervino por mí y solo estuve una temporada en un tutelar para menores.

Ahí fue cuando conocía a Pitch Black. Él era la expresión del caos y el miedo, sabía cómo torturar a sus víctimas. Al principio él me incitó a ser socios pero lo rechacé, había odiado la forma en que mi padre y hermana me habían visto.

-Venga Frost. Sé que me necesitarás algún día…ambos seremos el equipo perfecto.

-No gracias, estoy harto de eso.

-¿Tú? El famoso Jack Frost, tu fama es más de lo que eres.

-Ya te dije que no me importa, no quiero volver a hacer eso-contesté al recordar al sujeto.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!-me amenazó.

-Mira como tiemblo, nunca tendría miedo de ti.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Pitch me buscó y empezó una pelea. Yo lo ignoré al principio pero cuando me recordó la muerte de mi madre y me culpó no lo soporté. Me lancé a golpes, yo era un novato a su lado, él sabía qué hacer para inmovilizar a su oponente.

En ese momento vi la verdadera cara del miedo, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Quise defenderme, lo lastimé algunas veces pero cuando el sacó un cuchillo supe que iba a ver pronto a mi madre. Solo sentí frío.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi familia, o lo que quedaba de ella. Intenté moverme pero las máquinas no me dejaban, al sentir mi movimiento, Emma se despertó y llamó a los doctores.

-¡Jack!-gritó con alegría-¡Estás bien!-me abrazó con delicadeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital-contestó el doctor interrumpiendo a mi hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Cálmate, además les diste un buen susto a tu familia. Estuviste casi una semana así, agradece tu estado a Black, lo bueno es que su cuchillo no perforó nada importante, el problema fue el fuerte golpe de tu cabeza, por un momento pensamos que podría ser grave pero al parecer no hay secuelas.

-Creí que habías muerto-lloró mi hermana.

-No Emma. Nunca te voy a dejar.

-Espero que esto sirva Jackson-espetó la voz de mi padre.

-Solo hay que cuidar la lesión, golpeó fuertemente el lóbulo frontal así que puede llegar a sufrir amnesia.

-Gracias doctor.

_Fin del recuerdo_

-El doctor tenía razón, durante los días siguientes olvidaba a las personas, incluso no llegué a reconocer a Emma, aunque gracias a Tooth y Jamie pude evitar demostrar esos episodios frente a mi familia otra vez.

-Yo…no sé…Lo siento Frost-susurró ella.

-Está bien, no siempre se tiene un pasado feliz-sonreí con cierta tristeza.

-Ahora entiendo porque todavía te afectó el golpe en la cabeza-suspiró la chica.

-Bueno, fui fuerte en esos momentos-fijé la mirada en los ojos de Alice-Ahora quiero tú también lo seas, tienes a amigos que te quieren mucho. No permitas que ese lunático arruine tu vida. Cheshire se enojaría mucho.

Cuando mencioné su nombre apareció con un sobre en sus manos. Era una hoja amarillenta.

-Hola Alice-le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una vieja carta de Lizzie para mí-ella bajó la mirada-Y para ti.

"_Chicos_

_Cada día que pasan juntos envidio la forma en que ustedes se complementan, es como si Cheshire fuera más tu hermano que yo._

_No dejen que nada los separe y si necesitan algo siempre estaré para ustedes. Recuerden que mi corazón no necesita llave y espero que el de ustedes sea igual._

_Sigan juntos, sé que ambos podrían dejar la vida del otro en sus manos, aunque solo les pido que intenten ser fuertes sin importar lo que les pase._

_Los quiere Elizabeth._

_P.d.: Cheshire cuida de Alice, no dejes que nada malo le pase."_

-Esta carta me la dio el día anterior al incendio. Al principio no entendí la razón pero ella me explicó que tenía un muy fuerte presentimiento causado por ese sujeto.

-Lizzie-sollozó la ojiverde-¡Los extraño mucho!-sollozó más fuerte.

-Lo sé, yo también los extraño-la abrazó.

-Me retiro-susurré.

-¡Alice!-gritó una voz infantil-¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó alterada.

-Tranquila Emma- le sonreí-Está bien.

-No me mientas hermano-me contestó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero-Mi padre ya me dijo que algo malo le había pasado.

-Frost, será mejor que dejemos descansar a Alice-intervino Cheshire.

Los tres nos salimos mientras yo intentaba calmar a mi hermanita, sin duda ella se había encariñado mucho con Alice y le dolía el ver que algo malo le había pasado pero no sabía que era y eso la enloquecía un poco.

Fui por algo de beber cuando escuché las noticias acerca del asesino de la familia Liddell, todos hablaban como si al fin un horrible capítulo de Londres hubiera terminado. Mencionaron la tragedia y explicaron que al fin Alice quedaba libre de sospecha y eso fue todo. No hubo comentarios de pésame o preocupación por la chica, no, solo les interesaba comunicar que la lunática no era la culpable de tragedia que había acabado con una de las familias más reconocidas de Londres.

Se veían más sorprendidos de que hubiera un asesino, todos habían inculpado a la única sobreviviente. Eso hizo que la furia contra ese sujeto regresara, aunque lo único que lo calmó fue escuchar un comentario de la nueva conductora-"Esperemos que el futuro mejore para Alice"

Por un momento agradecí por esas palabras y deseé con todas mis fuerzas de que eso fuera cierto.

Y por primera vez tuve razón.

Alice pasó unos días más, pero cuando regresó a la escuela la primera persona que habló con ella fue el capitán del equipo de esgrima.

-¡Señorita Liddell!-la llamó-Tengo que hablar con usted.

-Lo siento, pero Alice debe descansar-contestó Aster.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien-dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombre del chico.

-Venga por favor-dijo antes de guiarla hacia el gimnasio.

-Déjenla, ella puede defenderse por sí misma-dijimos Cheshire y yo.

Pasó casi todo el receso hasta que ella regresó. Su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa, lo cual logró hacerme sentir más relajado, a partir de este momento no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a Alice.

-A partir del siguiente lunes empiezan mis prácticas-sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-Nos vemos el lunes Liddell-se escuchó la voz de un pelinegro.

-Hasta entonces joven Michaelis.

Y en ese momento conocí a quien odiaría por alejar a la persona más especial para mí. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía.


	9. Nieve

Bastante tiempo me tomé para actualizar pero mi tiempo libre se ha reducido bastante, espero que les guste.

No olviden dejar un review, sea corto o muy largo; o una crítica o sugerencia. Son bienvenidos.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Alice estaba emocionada por las prácticas, la había acompañado para ver que tal era el ambiente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, la actitud de los demás para con Alice, la mirada de lástima y las burlas habían cesado.

Todo estaba de maravilla, y más porque ella y yo éramos más cercanos. Ambos nos sentíamos cómodos el uno con el otro al saber que nuestro pasado era difícil pero teníamos esperanza, la dejé 5 minutos antes de que empezara.

Sebastian se acercó a Alice y le dijo que le iba a enseñar el lugar, pues lo de Esgrima practicaban en un gimnasio privado, ella aceptó tímidamente.

-Tranquila Alice, recuerda que eres la mejor. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas-le dije para calmar su nerviosismo.

-Gracias Frost… Hasta entonces-sonrió.

Cuando me giré choqué con un niño.

-¿Estás bien pequeño? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-espetó el chiquillo bastante molesto

-Lo siento-jugué con su cabello cómo suelo hacer con Emma.

-¡Deja de tocarme! No te atrevas a tratar así al Conde Phantomhive- espetó.

-Ups-contesté, era el líder de Alice-Tranquilo, creí que eras un niño.

-No soy un niño, soy Ciel…Espero que no se repita, ahora 10 vueltas al gimnasio-ordenó.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy de esgrima

-¿No? Entonces… ¡largo de aquí! Este sitio es privado.

Decidí marcharme y dejar al mocoso hablando solo, no quería empeorar las cosas, no permitiría que torturara a Alice por mi culpa.

Me marché y fui a comer con Cheshire, estuvimos hablando y me contó la razón de que Alice quisiera practicar esgrima.

\- Ella amaba ver cómo su papá utilizaba el florete. Su papá le enseñó lo básico y ella demostró tener un talento nato.

-Mi padre también la practicó, sólo que él por su trabajo.

-Bueno-miró su reloj- ¿Puedes recoger a Alice? Es que debo hacer trámites para la universidad. Eso es lo malo de ser 2 años mayor.

-Te extrañaré.

-No creas que te librarás de mí tan fácil, siempre te estaré vigilando.

-Ja, todavía falta mucho para que acabe el año.

-No te creas, dentro de un mes serán las vacaciones de invierno.

-Es cierto, el tiempo pasa volando.

Después de eso Cheshire se marchó, yo estuve haciendo mi tarea, pasé por Emma y fuimos por Alice. Ella iba saliendo cuando nos vio. Emma la abrazó y la ayudó con sus cosas.

Me encantaba ver a Alice, se veía tan tierna cuando sonreía junto a Emma. Todos los días era lo mismo, sólo que el viernes iba a la casa de Alice a cenar, a Cheshire se le había ocurrido después de que salió del hospital.

El resto de los días fueron normales, hasta que al fin llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Nos habían dejado demasiada tarea pero para alguien como Alice no era problema, ya habíamos arreglado un horario para terminarla durante las primeras dos semanas y así poder disfrutar de todos los festivales.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, era única y especial…una excelente amiga y persona con un corazón de oro.

Estaba llegando a su departamento cuando escuché la voz de un chico, sentí pánico y entré casi rompiendo todo. Y me abalancé sobre la silueta

-¡¿Tú otra vez?!

-¡Idiota!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Alice al verme sujetando las piernas de Ciel.

-Yo…pensé que tú…yo lo siento-susurré.

-Ay Frost-suspiró.

-¿Cómo es que alguien así es tu amigo?

-Es muy amable cuando quiere ¿verdad Frost?

-Sí Alice…veo que estás ocupada. Vendré mañana.

-No te preocupes, Ciel vino para hacer sus deberes. Recuerda que está en nuestro grado.

-Por desgracia-susurré-Bien, ¿haremos la de...?

-Historia-dijeron al unísono.

La tarde pasó más lenta que las clases de historia, estaba cansado pero ya casi terminábamos, sólo hacía falta una línea del tiempo.

Suspiré cuando al fin terminamos, Alice fue a pedir una pizza para cenar mientras que yo ponía una película. Ciel se acercó para ayudarme pero al ver mi selección hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Lindo gusto Frost-comentó con sarcasmo.

-Calla enano, tú no estabas incluido.

-Eres una molestia.

-Y tú un mocoso insoportable.

Ese niño era insoportable, me molestaba su sola presencia. Estábamos a punto de pelear cuando Alice regresó, ambos nos quedamos callados mientras dejaba unos bocadillos.

Al llegar la pizza fui por ella y la pagué, al subir Alice pagó su parte algo que no me gustaba porque me habían enseñado a ser caballeroso pero a ella le habían enseñado a ser justa.

Después fue el turno de Ciel, intercambiamos miradas asesinas pero ninguno se atrevió a reaccionar debido a la presencia de Alice. Me pagó la parte correspondiente y nos sentamos para ver la película.

Era una antigua de terror, Alice y yo estábamos felices pero la molestia de Ciel incrementaba la diversión.

El tiempo pasó y llegaron por Ciel…

Y así fueron los días durante las siguientes 2 semanas, Ciel y yo nos molestábamos cuando Alice no miraba, algunos días practicaron técnicas de esgrimas y otros jugábamos videojuegos.

Las vacaciones habían empezado perfectamente, y más cuando empezó a nevar. Este tipo de clima me ponía nostálgico al recordar a mi madre pero me hacía sentir que ella me cuidaba.

Aunque a Alice le deprimió un poco, pues había sido durante el invierno el incendio que destruyó su vida. Cheshire y yo la animábamos hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Ir a qué?

-A patinar, te encantará-sonreí bastante emocionado.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No me gusta.

-Oh, vamos Alice-hice un puchero.

-No Frost.

-Vamos Alice, será divertido.

-Ni lo intentes Frost, la señorita no sabe patinar-se burló Cheshire.

-Yo te enseño, soy el mejor.

-No, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-Por favor, será divertido…

A pesar de su negativa Cheshire y yo planeamos engañarla para poder llevarla a la pista del centro, todo iba perfecto hasta que llegamos, se molestó y se fue a sentar.

-No te enojes Alice, confía en mí, no dejaré que hagas el ridículo.

-Bien-suspiró- pero si me caigo te golpearé Frost, y lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé, tú tranquila yo nervioso.

La pista estaba tranquila, había muy pocas personas, llevé a Alice hacia la renta de patines y la ayudé a colocárselos. Se paró con cierto temor, pues sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Al verla así me puse los míos lo más rápido que pude. Ella intentó caminar cómo yo pero al dar el paso se tropezó, la agarré de la mano para evitar su caída. Alice me miró y volvió a suspirar, ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la pista, Cheshire se había adelantado y ya estaba ligando con algunas jóvenes del lugar.

Alice no soltaba mi mano, es más, cada vez la sujetaba con más fuerza. Entré primero a la pista para darle un mejor apoyo, ella estaba entrando cuando una chica la empujó con la intención de tirarla y grabarla, pero yo lo evité.

La abracé con fuerza por lo que dio un pequeño giro.

-¿Ves? No es tan malo.

-Lo hizo a propósito-susurró algo apenada.

-¿Y qué? Yo te cuido-sonreí.

-Gracias-susurró-¿Por qué no vino Emma?

-Se quedó a dormir con una amiga…Pero basta de plática, vamos. Tienes que mantener las piernas así para evitar que te tiemblen y tu equilibrio disminuye.

Alice empezó a "patinar" y por eso me refiero a que estaba caminando en el hielo sujetada de la barra, suspiré, seguí enseñándole poco a poco. Ella estaba temblando y cuando giró se cayó, la sujeté pero me jaló…Estaba riendo cuando la vi. La joven de hace unos momentos se estaba burlando.

La cara de Alice estaba roja y no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo. Ese gesto me hizo sentir mal, había prometido que iba a evitar esto. La ayudé a recuperarse.

-Tranquila Alice, todos nos hemos caído.

-Pero…Lizzie era increíble en esto.

-Ven, demos otros intento…Estoy seguro que a ella le tomó bastante práctica.

Sujeté sus dos manos y le enseñé a deslizar sus pies. Su movimiento aunque algo lento tenía elegancia, poco a poco fue controlando mejor sus movimientos. Hasta que la muchacha la empujó, ese acto me enfureció y patiné a toda velocidad para frenar frente a ella y sus amigas llenándolas de nieve.

Empezaron a gritar y las personas se rieron al verlas así. No era algo que hacía normalmente pero merecían una prueba de su propia medicina.

Ayudé a Alice a incorporarse, aunque me vio feo por mi acción se rio un poco. Ella siguió patinando hasta que le perdió el miedo. Sus movimientos eran tan elegantes que atrajo la mirada de algunos presentes.

Ella al darse cuenta se puso roja y perdió el equilibrio, rápidamente reaccioné y la sujeté de la mano para evitar que se golpeara.

Pero el acto lo calculé mal y ambos quedamos abrazados ante la multitud, sin poder evitarlo me puse rojo y más cuando Alice se acercó a mi oreja.

-Gracias-sonrió al mismo tiempo que una ligera ventisca comenzaba.

-No fue nada Alice-le sonreí.

Después de eso nos marchamos algo avergonzados, salimos de ahí y fuimos hacia mi auto cuando recordamos a Cheshire.

Al parecer ya se había marchado con su nueva conquista, ambos estábamos cansados así que fuimos por un chocolate caliente y después la fui a dejar a su casa.

-Descansa Alice, espero que te hayas divertido.

-Lo hice y lo que dije en la pista es verdad…Gracias Jack-sonrió con sus mejillas algo rojas.

-Me alegra que te gustara Alice, hay que repetirlo. Descansa, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana-me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Era la primera vez que hacía ese gesto conmigo, y me sentí feliz.


	10. Feliz navidad

Ya era justo y necesario que pudiera actualizar esta historia, perdón por la demora pero ya estoy tan cerca de mis vacaciones que podré actualizar más seguido, no lo prometo porque cada vez que lo hago algo pasa y ya no pude actualizar hasta mucho tiempo después.

Les ofrezco otra disculpa, no debí tardar mucho pero al fin aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Mi mano fue hacia donde Alice había depositado sus labios, el gesto había sido tan lindo e inocente aunque para ser sincero me dejó completamente confundido, ese tipo de actitudes no eran propios de ella, aunque sentí un ligero escalofrío al pensar en Cheshire. Traté de alejar esos pensamientos en lo que manejaba hacia mi hogar.

Llegué a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa, ese pequeño gesto seguía clavado en mis pensamientos, sus labios estaban fríos pero suaves, me sonrojó el pensar eso así que traté de calmarme. Mi padre y hermana acababan de llegar, pero al notar mi sonrisa no dejaban de verme con curiosidad, quise ignorarlos al principio pero por alguna razón no podía.

-¿Qué tal te fue Jack?-preguntó mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Bien.

-¿Y ya?- bajó su rostro-Dime-me suplicó.

-Sólo fui a patinar con Alice.

-Y de seguro te luciste-esta vez fue mi padre quien me molestaba-y a Alice le fascinaron tus habilidades ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, sólo pasé un buen rato con mi mejor amiga.

-Hablando de amigos… ¿adivina quienes vendrán para las fiestas?

-¡No!-espeté con una sonrisa más grande-¡Jamie y Tooth!

-¡Jack dime que pasó!-gritó mi hermana antes de que saliera corriendo.

Subí corriendo mis escaleras, me encerré en mi cuarto y llamé a mis amigos por video llamada.

-¿¡Cuándo vienen?!

-Vendremos la próxima semana, después de Navidad-me dijo Jamie-Esperamos al fin conocer a cierta chica-hizo un gesto de burla.

-Será difícil-sonreí de forma traviesa-Claro que sí, les encantará es una chica fantástica, es muy lista, fuerte, algo tímida...

-Wow Jack, si no te conociera diría que te gusta-me interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jajajaja, claro que no…Solamente somos muy buenos amigos.

-Mientras que no me quite el lugar como mejor amiga-Tooth sonrió.

-Ya quiero verlos chicos, tengo varias cosas que contarles.

-Ten paciencia, nos veremos en una semana.

-No falta mucho, verás que el tiempo se irá volando-dijo Jamie antes de despedirse.

A partir de ese día anduve algo ansioso pues ya quería ver a mis amigos de toda la vida. Alice notó mi emoción pero no me comentó o cuestionó hasta que regresó de una práctica de Esgrima.

-¿Todo está bien?-me preguntó mientras guardaba su equipo.

-Fantástico, por cierto…En mi casa es tradición hacer una gran fiesta navideña y me preguntaba si querías venir. Cheshire también está invitado y aunque no me agrada mucho…el pequeño Conde también-sonreí.

-Frost, eso me lo comentaste hace una semana…Y te dije que íbamos a ir los tres. Prácticamente Emma me hizo prometerle que iría. ¿Qué te sucede?-me interrogó con una mirada muy intensa.

-Debí olvidarlo-sonreí torpemente-Es que vendrán mis mejores amigos para las fiestas.

-Entiendo-bajó su mirada-¿Los conoceré Frost?-su curiosidad era algo que no podría ocultar.

-Te encantarán Alice, son geniales…Espera creí que ya me ibas a llamar por mi nombre.

-Aunque no creo que yo-se detuvo-Te veo en la cena-al decir eso se marchó tan rápido que pareció que se había desvanecido.

-Hasta entonces Alice-dije a la nada complemente confundido.

Los siguientes dos días fueron bastante estresantes en mi casa, mi padre hacía las mejores fiestas navideñas de todo el mundo. Aunque para lograrlo, todos los años mi hermana y yo éramos los esclavos de todas sus ideas. La decoración, comida, bebidas e incluso regalos ya estaban listos justo a tiempo para la fiesta.

Emma y yo estábamos exhaustos, pero la emoción de la fiesta nos animaba. Subí a ducharme y me arreglé, me vestí con mi nuevo traje, aunque no vestí con corbata ni el saco. Dejé el primer y segundo botón desabrochado, y mi cabello algo despeinado…no era el tipo de vestimenta que más me gustara pero la ocasión junto con las ideas locas de mi hermana, surtieron efecto para que me vistiera así.

Bajé 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, el olor de la comida me envolvió y mi estómago rugió con fuerza. Estaba por comer una galleta cuando sonó el timbre, caminé hacia la puerta esperando ver a algún compañero de mi padre pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a 2 caras familiares.

-Hola Jackson-sonrió Cheshire- Huele delicioso-espetó mientras daba un hondo respiro.

-Buenas noches Frost-dijo el Conde.

Ambos vestían trajes formales, aunque el Conde cumplía con todos los ornamentos correspondientes para un traje de su clase, Cheshire usaba un pantalón de vestir y camisa negra, llevaba su cabello largo sujeto por un listón. Les hice un pequeño gesto para hacerlos pasar cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de un coche cerrarse.

Era Alice… Usaba un sencillo vestido azul a las rodillas, se veía encantadora con los pequeños guantes y su bufanda, su abrigo negro la hacía ver un poco misteriosa y su cabello recogido a la mitad…Era la primera vez que ponía atención en la vestimenta de una chica y me había dejado sin aliento.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte escalofrío, al parecer Cheshire y el Conde se me quedaron viendo después de ver a Alice, me sonrojé.

-Venga chicos, pasen-hice un ademán para dejarlos pasar.

-Espero que no te moleste pero trajimos algunos detalles para tu familia-comentó Cheshire-Fue idea de Alice.

-Pero tú aceptaste-lo miró algo molesta- Gracias por la invitación Frost.

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a mi hogar, todos menos el Conde, tú si pide permiso-molesté a Ciel.

-Ya verás Frost-me miró molesto.

-Basta los dos-dijo Alice-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Debe bajar en cualquier minuto...

-¡ALICE!-gritó una voz infantil-¡Feliz Navidad!-la abrazó con fuerza-Te ves preciosa-sonrió.

-No tan hermosa como tú-sonrió tiernamente, aunque para ser honesto se veía algo decaída, como si no hubiera dormido mucho.

Emma jaló a Alice hacia la sala, lugar donde estaba nuestro pequeño salón de juegos. Sin más que decir mi hermana nos obligó a jugar todos lo que tenía preparado. Aunque teníamos que pausarlo cada vez que llegaban los invitados de papá, la velada tenía su parte elegante y divertida. La verdad era muy diferente a todas las demás que había celebrado.

A la hora de la cena todos platicaron referente a sus temas, y nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Emma había invitado algunos amigos pero por el día sólo se habían quedado un rato. Sin darnos cuenta el reloj ya había marcado la media noche pero antes de que Emma subiera a dormir Alice le entregó un regalo.

Sin importarle el sueño lo abrió y su sonrisa fue tan encantadora que no pude evitar curiosear de qué se trataba el obsequio. Era un pequeño conejo con un sombrero y un reloj, además de un collar en forma de Luna.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias Alice-bostezó antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos mientras abrazaba su conejo.

-Quería darle algo hecho por mí, tal vez por eso está algo raro-me dijo entre susurros.

-Le encantó… ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Dime donde es su habitación, no quiero despertarla.

-Sígueme-la ayudé a incorporarse sin molestar a mi hermana-Si está pesada puedes dármela no es la primera vez que la cargo a su cama.

-Debe ser lindo tener un hermano que se preocupe tanto por ella-esta vez fue el Conde quien habló-Me sorprende que tu hermana sea tan educada y tú no-sonrió burlón.

-Calla enano, ella no conoce la maldad que llevas dentro-jugué con el cabello de Ciel obteniendo un golpe en mi mano.

-No se tarden-Cheshire dijo serio-Si se desvían a tu cuarto lo sabré-su voz sonaba amenazadora.

-¿Para qué iría a la habitación de Frost?-preguntó inocentemente-Sólo voy a recostar a Emma.

-Él sabe porque lo digo-me amenazó con la mirada.

Subí algo avergonzado, Alice era una persona importante para mí y que insinuaran que haríamos algo así me ponía incómodo, era mi amiga y eso sería siempre. Aunque para ser honesto nunca me había enamorado, si me habían interesado algunas chicas no por algo tenía fama de mujeriego pero algo serio nunca me había pasado, además aún soy muy joven para estar pensando en eso. Es cierto que aquel beso me había puesto nervioso pero ella me había dicho después que así solía agradecerle a su hermana…Ante sus ojos yo era un hermano más y eso me había conmovido.

Mis pensamientos debieron ser tan altos que mi compañera los escuchó porque no dejaba de mirarme, su mirada a pesar de ser menos ácida aun generaba escalofríos cuando lo hacía fijamente.

-¿Está todo en orden?

-Claro, sólo recordaba algunas cosas…ya sabes lo que le pasó a mi madre y esta época me pone muy sensible.

-Creo que el invierno no es de mis estaciones favoritas pero por alguna razón me gusta sentir el frío…Tú hermana es muy linda, me recuerda a la mía-dijo esto último con la voz entrecortada, levanté la mirada y vi una lágrima traicionera mojar su mejilla.

-Lo sé…pero no tienes que llorar Alice- coloqué mi mano en su hombro-Ya no estarás sola y entiendo que te sientas triste, nunca los olvidarás pero tampoco dejes que…

-¡¿Qué están haciendo tan callados?!-retumbó la voz de Cheshire.

-Siempre apareces cuando menos lo espero ¿verdad Ches?-le reclamó Alice-Será mejor que ya nos retiremos, no queremos importunar.

-Además de que debemos llevar al Conde a su casa o nos matarán.

-No se preocupen, pero no se vayan todavía.

-Tenemos que-señaló al Conde.

-Feliz navidad Ja… Frost.

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, aunque pude ver las 3 sombras que me seguían, saqué 3 cajas de diferentes tamaños y las entregué a su respectivo destinatario.

-Ábranlos en sus casas, así si no les gustan no tendré que ver sus caras- bromeé.

-Con tu gusto, es lo más posible.

Los acompañé hasta la salida de mi casa, no sin antes despedirse de mi papá aunque le sorprendió que se marcharan tan temprano no puso objeciones. Les di un corto abrazo grupal. Se estaban subiendo al carro cuando detuve a Cheshire.

-Cuídala mucho ¿sí?

-Te diste cuenta-contestó-Fue por estas fechas que sucedió… Somos tragedias andantes, menos tú Jack, aunque debo agradecerte todo lo que haces por ella, le ayudaste más que yo a superar lo de Bumby.

-Es mi amiga.

-Hasta luego…y espero que les gusten los regalos-dijo antes de subir al carro-Feliz navidad.

Subí a mi habitación bastante feliz por haber pasado una velada increíble con mis amigos, me hubiera gustado ver a los demás pero tenían sus asuntos propios. Iba a revisar los regalos cuando mi padre me interceptó.

-Nada de eso jovencito, será hasta mañana cuando tu hermana despierte, estaba por replicarle cuando me abrazó y presentó ante sus nuevos y viejos compañeros.

Todos fueron muy amables aunque podía sentir esa frialdad y seriedad que compartían los nuevos compañeros, no los podía culpar al parecer era un gesto propio de ellos aunque si me había molestado un poco que se le quedaran viendo a Alice. Sin más me retiré para descansar un poco.

Escuché unos fuertes gritos seguidos de golpes con una almohada antes de despertarme, miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 7 de la mañana, al parecer a mi hermanita no le importaba lo poco que habíamos dormido.

-¡Vamos Jack! ¡Hay que abrir los regalos!-me zarandeaba el brazo-¡Ya no duermas! ¡Es navidad!-sus gritos me estaban volviendo loco pero al recordar los regalos me dio la dosis de energía que necesitaba.

-Ya voy-le sonreí antes de bajar corriendo.

Ambos corrimos hacia la habitación de papá pero él ya nos estaba esperando junto al árbol, nunca entenderé de dónde saca la energía para estar siempre activo. Bajamos corriendo hacia donde estaban los regalos. Eran bastantes, sin duda Santa se había esmerado con los regalos, además de los que habían intercambiado algunos invitados.

Mi padre nos fue entregando uno por uno, al mirar a mi hermana vi que llevaba el conejo entre sus brazos, era muy lindo aunque si lo observabas bien se notaban los gruesos hilos encima de otros y algunas porciones era un poco más grandes que otras. Sacó algo de ropa y un nuevo collar de unas cajas y las otras eran juguetes pero el que le había encantado era el conejo de Alice.

Esperé a que terminara de abrir sus regalos, al parecer el conde le había obsequiado juguetes y unos pocos dulces bastantes sabrosos, Cheshire le había regalado un cupón para pasar tiempo con él, pero en otra caja unos lápices para pintar junto con una libreta.

Al fin fue mi turno de abrir los regalos, el del Conde era un libro de modales, eso generó unas fuertes carcajadas por parte de mi familia, y un reloj con una pequeña nota-Para que tengas mejores modales y seas puntual- esta tenía un pequeño dibujo del Conde que parecía seguir regañándome, después fue el turno del regalo de Cheshire- Era el peluche de un gato gris con ojos amarillos, cupones para pasar tiempo con él y uno válido para una hora a solas con Alice, para finalizar con unos lentes oscuros.

-Tus amigos tienen un gran sentido del humor-dijo mi papá entre risas.

-Abre el de Alice-los ojos de mi hermana brillaban de curiosidad.

Era un portarretrato blanco, tenía un pequeño copo de nieve en la esquina y la foto fue del día que habíamos ido a patinar, volví a sonreír, también en la esquina había una foto de Ciel y yo peleando y un libro que tenía una nota de Alice, aunque al abrirlo era un álbum además de una libreta para escribir y una caja de galletas hechas por ella. Y referente a mis otros regalos, eran cuerdas para mi guitarra, un amplificador y ropa, entre ellas una sudadera azul.

-Te fue bastante bien hermano. No creo que te hubieras comportado tan bien.

-No y por eso me hicieron burla con mis regalos-le sonreí- ¿Y a ti papá que te trajo Santa?

-Lo normal, ropa, accesorios y tus amigos me dieron regalos bastante elegantes. El pequeño me dio una loción, la que había querido comprar, un paquete de viaje, el hermano de Alice un mini bar viajero, espero que sea mayor de edad y Alice me dio varios juegos, desde ajedrez a cartas…me conoce bastante y la caja fue muy creativa, un dado gigante-sonrió-Es una gran chica.

-Lo sé…espero que les hayan gustado los regalos que les di.

-Por cierto hermano, ¿qué decía la nota de Alice?

-Pequeña curiosa, eso es privado-ella me sacó la lengua-Déjame ver que no involucre burlas y ya te dejo leerla.

Saqué el pequeño sobre, su caligrafía era más clara que la de Cheshire y decía:

_Espero que te gusten, Emma me dijo que te gustaba guardar fotos de los mejores momentos y como a Cheshire le encanta tomar fotos quise darte una forma de guardar nuestros recuerdos, también me enseñó de tu pasión por la música, me gustaría escucharte alguna vez._

_Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo._

_Alice_

-No dice mucho…solo feliz navidad-le dije, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Mi papá fue hacia la puerta pero cuando la abrió me llamó.

-Jack es para ti-me acerqué para ver quién era, sonreí con fuerza antes de abrazar a los recién llegados.


End file.
